An Assassination Of The Heart
by ZelCal09
Summary: Callisto and Zelina are twins who have been assigned to assassinate Bobby Singer and on the way learn unwanted secrets about who they're working for and fall in love with an unlikely duo. DeanxOc SamxOc Rated M for language and future chapters
1. Character Profile

Name: Callisto Velentzas

Looks: Long black hair that is strait and layered. Her eyes are a metallic silver blue with no pupils due to a surgical shine job, 5'7, each ear pierced and bellybutton is also. She's very toned and curvy

Attitude: Sarcastic, and a manhater

Extras: Callisto is very skilled in weapons, and loves to fight. Because of her eye surgery she can see in the dark and has heightened senses.

Name: Zelina Velentzas

Looks: Long wavy black hair. Her eyes are light blue and an athletic build. 5'8 and porcelain skin

Attitude: Serious when 'on the job' but is very lively and has a love for life

Extras: Zelina is very intelligent, she was genetically altered to that of a raven, and when needed, she sprouts raven wings from her back, but rarely does due to the pain.

These two girls are twins. Z and Cal are Greek, and their father is the boss man of a Greek mafia. Ever since they were little each of them were trained, they made their way through the rankings and are currently assassins. Each had some surgery done in order to help them on their jobs. The twins have a 'link' between the two, and can communicate with each other with out speaking out loud. They can speak Greek, English, Italian and French.


	2. The Mission

A/N: the italics mean they are talking through their link and ill only say this once but we own nothing except the plot

Like usual, Callisto went through her morning routine, eat breakfast, change clothes, and then went on to training.

When she arrived in the large, gym, area, Callisto found that her twin sister, Zelina, already there, working up a sweat on the tred-mill. Callisto rolled her eyes, that was typical of her sister. Zelina saw her and waved.

Callisto searched the gym for her sparring partner. Thankfully he was there waiting for her, with a smirk on his face. Too bad the blades were dull…

"Good morning Callisto," he said, approaching her, "Ready for your winning streak to come to an end?" he taunted.

"I'll believe that when I see it," she teased pulling her long, strait, black hair, into a tight ponytail. She didn't see why the fool continued to challenge her. Actually, she didn't see why anybody did. No matter how skilled a person may be in any weapon, Callisto would always win. Always. She adjusted her sunglasses that she never took off, and sent her partner a grin.

They nodded heads and the fight began. He made the first move by sending a round house kick towards her face. Callisto easily blocked it. The fight continued on. Callisto decided to give the guy some hope, by not advancing, and just continued to block each of his pathetic approaches. She wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Zelina, Callisto!" Callisto heard a familiar voice say. She didn't break her focus though. Standing on the sidelines was a man slightly older than the twenty one year old twins, but looked just like them. It was none other than their techno geek brother Calex. "Father wises to speak with you." Before another word could be said, he quickly exited.

Callisto continued to fight her pathetic partner as Zelina stepped off the tred-mill wiping the sweat from her brow. Zelina shot her sister a glare, ' _Cal come on, pin him already. You heard Calex_.'

Her sister zoned out, and walked out the door. Callisto sighed and sent a swift kick to the man's head and sweeped his feet, sending him tumbling to the ground, then man landed with an 'umph.'

"Coming!" she called wiping off her hands and followed Zelina down the corridor to their fathers office.

As the girls walked in, they found that their father was alone. Callisto had the faint hope that he would be sending them on a job. "Ah! My dear daughters there you are!" he sat down in his chair, and motioned for the girls to do the same. "You know of our alliance with Demitri and his men right?"

"Uh…of course father," Zelina replied. ' _How could we not?_ '

"Just making sure dear. Good, well you both know all agreements need to be sealed and all that crap. That is why I have called upon you today. " Callisto shot her sister a grin. A job, finally. It had been a good month since their last job. "It appears a man by the name of Robert Singer, goes by Bobby, has been causing difficulty in the Division in the States that Demitri runs. In lamest terms, he needs to be dealt with. Bobby is a dangerous one, and we need our best assassins. So I want you two to go and exterminate him am I clear?"

"Crystal," Callisto said smirking.

"Thata girl! Here are your case files. You are leaving in just a little bit today. Calex can cover all your needs," their father said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The twins stood up and left their father's office. "So, I guess we should go pack," Zelina said as they let the door close behind them. Callisto just nodded as they both headed to their room.

It took them about a half hour to pack everything they needed. Which wasn't much. Callisto had the most, only because she refused to leave without at least two of her weapons as a carry on. She never felt safe anymore…even with her dad. After that one night…she shook her head. She refused to bring up the memory. Once everything was packed, the twins headed to the entrance of the mansion.

"I have your plane tickets right here. Cal don't worry, I shipped all of your weapons and are already at the hotel, which I already booked," Calex said as he approached them.

"What would we do with you Lex?" Zelina said with a light laugh as she and Callisto hugged him goodbye.

Next the two sisters arrived to the airport in their civilian wardrobe (so they could avoid suspicion) Zelina wore her waist length wavy black hair down around her face and only wearing enough make-up to highlight her light blue eyes and flawless complexion. Callisto wore her strait black hair down and of course had her sunglasses on, to keep out the light.

As soon as they arrived, their flight was being called, so they headed for the boarding dock. "So, when we reach the States we are hitting a bar near Bobby's house. Something tells me that this is going to be a hell of a mission," Zelina said when she sat down in her seat.

"And I think I'll have to agree," Callisto replied before nodding off for the rest of the flight.


	3. The Bar

Luckily, they did find a bar, _in the middle of nowhere but a bar none the less_. It was quaint sized bar, not many people there and it definitely needed renovations; the roof was caved, the floors were cracked, and the counters looked like they just came out of the 70's. All in all thou it wasn't too terrible.

As Zelina and Callisto stepped in, Zelina's eyes scanned over the crowd. There were currently two middle-aged men sitting at the bar both seeming to drink their sorrows away. There was a few middle aged couples sitting more towards the middle of the room sitting at the tables and a group of college kids well on their way to being trashed. Finally her eyes landed on two guys sitting in the corner. Both were needless to say very attractive, the oldest being kinda on the short side but rather muscular, with short brown hair and a cocky swagger. The younger on the other hand was taller with a toned built and long shaggy brown hair; he looked to be their age. As Zelina caught his eye she turned away blushing.

"Can I help you two ladies?" the bar tender asked with a small smile.

"I'll take a mudslide" Callisto muttered. Out of the corner of her eye Zelina noticed Callisto's hand hovering over her knife pocket. '_Cal relax there is no danger here'_ Zelina linked to her sister. "I want a screwdriver." Zelina told the bar tender.

Once the girls got their drinks they made their way to a near by table. Once again Zelina found her eyes travelling to the table in the corner. Both were looking at Zelina and Callisto. The oldest having an almost predatory smile on his face. She saw him lean over and whisper something in the other ones ear and got up from his seat.

"Z lets finish this job as soon as possible I can't stand these American men" Callisto said darkly noticing their stares.

"Come on Cal they all cant be that bad. I'm sure that guy is nice." Zelina said nodding her head towards the table with the middle-aged couple. Zelina soon noticed the ring on the woman's ring finger and sighed looking down at her own, not hearing Callisto say how men were all the same.

_Flashback _

Zelina stood in her father's study waiting for her father to say anything at all to as why he had called her in.

'_What does he want?' _Callisto asked.

'_He hasn't told me yet so get out of my head.'_

'_okay okay geesh…'_

"Zelina" her father said suddenly, so suddenly it caused her to jump. "Of course you know of our alliance with Demitri and his men?

She nodded her. Of course she knew who Demitri was. The leader of the other crime family. She saw him from time to time and only wish he would talk to her or would even look at her. He was gorgeous. Broad shoulders strong jaw bone, shoulder length jet black hair, and beautiful porcelain skin. He was always accompanied by other women.... beautiful women. However Zelina could have sworn he would steal an occasional glance at her.

"Demitri came to me, and after we had a long discussion about how to merge our '_families_' and we have decided the two of you are to be wedded."

_End of flashback_

That was week ago and she'd only talked to demitri once. She smiled at the memory (later)

"why hello girls, Zelina snapped out of her day dream and looked up . One of the guys from the corner- the older one- was standing in-between Zelina and Callisto with that stupid smirk on her face.

"I noticed you two girls were alone."

Callisto began to open her mouth.

"_Be nice" Zelina said with a warning look._

"_you know what he wants! Do we look like whores Zelina. Huh?_

_I just want to butcher that smirk off his face!" Callisto fumed_

"_Calm down" Zelina scolded_

"_Fine"_

The older one looked a little confused with the looks that were passing between the girls but never the less asked, "My brother and I are all alone and its my honest opinion that two groups of fairly attractive people shouldn't be alone. So I was thinking.."

"We're not interested so get lost" Callisto hissed.

The guy looked taken aback, as if he'd never been turned down before. Zelina shot her sister a look.

" I'm sorry I don't think I quite understand…"he started again.

"Dean they aren't interested." The younger brother said now standing by their table. He glanced at Zelina and then quickly looked away when she caught his eye. Her cheeks began to grow hot. The younger brother began to drag Dean away.

"Wait!" Zelina called. Both of the boys stopped in mid-step. "I apologize for my sisters rudeness. It's kinda been a long day for both of us. Maybe if we run into you guys again, like tomorrow we could have a few drinks." Zelina sent them the sweetest smile and once again she caught the younger brother looking at her. This time, he held her gaze.

"But-" Dean objected.

"That will be great, see you two later," the younger one said and dragged his brother away.

Zelina could have sworn she heard Dean groan…'Twins', but didn't think much of it.

"Why did you do that?!" Callisto yelled in Greek. She usually talked in Greek when she got angry.

"Please, you need to live a little," Zelina responded. She looked at her sister seriously before she added, "You need to forget him sometime."

"I know," she whispered going back to English. Zelina's mind wandered to the younger brother. She wished that she learnt his name. He was gorgeous. "He kept looking at you," Callisto said, a grin slowly forming on her lips.

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me. Personally, I'd go for Dean, if he wasn't such an egotistical jerk, but then again all men are."

"I'm surprised that you used 'egotistically' correctly in a sentence."

"Say's the dork," Callisto rolled her eyes and grinned. "But seriously, the younger one was pretty cute, and he i did /i keep staring at you."

"He is cute isn't he?" the small smile on Zelina's lips faded, "to bad I'm engaged."

They both remained silent. Zelina slowly was rubbing the rim of her glass as Callisto finished hers.

"So," Zelina said switching to Greek, "what about Bobby Singer?"

Before Callisto could answer, one of the drunken college boys came up to the table. His breathe reeked of alcohol.

"Ladies," he said, stumbling into the chair.

_'I'm going to lose it_,' Callisto said.

"Good thing you two ditched those losers ....Twins eh? How many three-"

_'That's it, his hand is on my leg, I'm losing it.'_

"Don't touch my leg," Callisto warned. Her hands clenched into fists, and her lips formed into a thin line.

"Come on baby-"

Next thing Zelina knew, her sister twisted the guy's arm over his head, and threw him over herself on the table.

"Like I said, don't touch me," she said one more time before throwing Zelina a look. "Come on," she said in Greek.

Zelina sighed and followed her sister out, but not before throwing a quick look to the table with the brothers.

**Sam's POV**

"Dude, did you see that?" Dean asked.

"Uh yea," Sam said as he watched the twins walk out of the bar. He could have sworn he saw the one with light blue eyes look back his way. She was beautiful.

"I'd go for the ninja chick if she wasn't such a bitch. That was hot!"

"Uh yea sure," Sam replied again, his mind once again wandered to the girl with the light blue eyes and wavy black hair…


	4. The Job

The twins rolled into the driveway of Bobby Singer. It was a cloudy day outside and the promise of rain was lingering in the air. Zelina and Callisto stepped out of the car and looked at each other.

It was now or never, and failure was not an option. As they walked up to the porch Zelina played replayed the plan over and over in her head. She felt pretty confident in the plan. They stopped at the front door; she sent her sister a look as if to say, 'Let's do this.'

Callisto nodded and knocked on the door. Nobody came at first. '_Maybe nobody is home_ 'Callisto suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. No, Bobby was home, Zelina knew he was, she could feel it.

Sure enough, the door slowly opened to reveal a man in his mid-to late forties opened the door. Zelina tried to hold back a laugh. Demitri was afraid of him? He did not seem to be like a threat. What could be so bad about him?

"Can I help you two ladies?" Bobby asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"We were driving through these parts and had some car trouble. Of course we have no cell service. Just wandering if we could use your phone?" Callisto said, glancing at her sister.

Bobby seemed to examine the twins for a moment. He wasn't stupid, that was for sure, but how smart was he?

_He's very suspicious of us, _Callisto observed.

_Yea he is…he's smart…but I have no idea why he is such a threat…_ Zelina responded.

"Come on in girls," Bobby finally said, opening the door for the girls. "You girls want a drink while you wait for someone to come get you?"

"That would be great thanks!" Zelina responded in a bubbly manner. Bobby's home was pretty plain, A few pictures here and there, and your average furniture, but nothing out of the ordinary. Zelina still could not fathom how Bobby could be a threat.

Bobby led the girls to the living room, while he went to the kitchen. _I'll call Calex to let him know the target will be exterminated…you can take care of Bobby. _ Callisto said as Bobby walked through the door with three Bud Lights.

"Here you girls are…phone is over in the hall way," he handed Zelina and Callisto a beer. Callisto thanked him and went into the hall. Leaving Bobby and Zelina alone.

There was a moment of silence where Bobby and Zelina opened their drinks and took the initial drink. Bobby sank back in his chair and smiled at Zelina. "What brings you girls to these parts? Not many people just wander through here."

"Family," Zelina said waving the question off. Bobby nodded his head and took a swig of his drink. Zelina decided that now was the best time to react. Zelina pounced on her chair and had Bobby pinned down before he could react. Actually, Bobby didn't even struggle.

"What the hell?" he asked. Now, he slightly started to resist Zelina's assault.

"What were you planning on doing?" she demanded. Bobby looked confused more than ever. He became more aggressive this time. "Answer me!" she spat. "What were you planning on doing with Demitri? "

"Demitri..." he whispered, as if he was afraid of the name. Bobby's darted around the room, but he couldn't seem to find anything that could help.

'_Just got off the phone with Calex…everything alright?_ 'Callisto said, not sounding too enthused.

'_Nah, I'm doing fine right now…he's not putting up much of a fight.'___"It doesn't matter how I know him!" she shouted. In the distance, she could have sworn she heard a door slam open, but did not think much of it. Slowly, Zelina reached for her Sais hidden in her boots.

"Help!" Bobby screamed, when he saw the Sais being held over his head.

Zelina raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Two things happened at once, Callisto came running through the door, and two people came bursting through the front door. All five people stood in silence staring at each other, each more surprised than the other. It was a half a second before anyone spoke.

"You two?" Callisto said, referring to the guys, which were the guys from the bar. She quickly turned her head to her sister.

'_I thought I smelt those losers.. what are they doing here'_ Cal asked through their link and then yelled out loud, "Kill him Zelina!"

Zelina snapped back into focus, raised her sais, but before she could plunge it into Bobby's heart, she felt a body collide with hers with a great force.

Meanwhile, Callisto started to dart towards Dean.

Zelina looked up at her assaulter once she realized what had happened. It was the younger brother.

"Zelina we have to get out of here!" Callisto yelled. Callisto would take a step forward and attempt to jab Dean, but he'd always deflect it.

Zelina nodded her head and with all her force, she kicked the younger brother in the groin and shoved him off of her. She quickly stood, but before she could take a full step, he grabbed her by the ankle and she fell face flat on the floor.

She looked up and saw that Dean was now on the offensive and grabbed a nearby shoe on the floor. He chucked it at her, but Callisto dodged it, and she threw a sais at him. Dean attempted to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as the sais nicked his right shoulder.

"You demon bitch!" he spat and he clutched it. Zelina paused…did he say demon? What the hell were these guys on?

The younger brother struggled as he forced Zelina to lay on her back. He straddled her as he clenched his hands around her wrists. Zelina was pinned, and no matter how hard she attempted to get free, she failed. "Why were you trying to kill Bobby?" he demanded. His hands enclosed tighter around her wrists.

Why did this have to go wrong? It was just supposed to be Bobby. She didn't want to have to kill the other two, but now she had no choice. But why did she care? She never questioned her father's orders before…but something stirred in the pits of Zelina's stomach that made her cringe at the thought of killing him.

"Get off!" Zelina yelled as she struggled even more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sister hurling towards them, and watched as she completely took out her assaulter. Zelina didn't hesitate this time…she took off and started to the door. "Callisto!" Callisto obeyed and followed suit.

"Get them Sam!" she heard Dean yell. For a fraction of a second she stopped…so his name was Sam.

Zelina and Callisto soon sped out of the drive way and away from the scene.


	5. The New Plan

"Well I think that we can safely assume that that didn't quite go as planned," Zelina sighed, running her hand through her hair, driving to the nearest café.

"No shit," Callisto replied sardonically throwing her sister an irritated look. Callisto couldn't believe that they had failed. The dumb shits were faster than she thought. Especially the cocky one. Her anger flared at the thought of him.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, I'm driving us somewhere so we can reevaluate this whole damn thing," Zelina said.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just frustrated we're going to have to stay in this stupid country longer than planned," Callisto sighed.

There was a silence that passed for the rest of the car ride until they arrived at the café. Callisto walked in the café noticing it was pretty normal in standards. It had a tile floor, red and black booths and an average sized service counter. There were about ten people sitting at the booths just talking away while enjoying their coffee.

"What can I get you?" the man at the counter asked with a fake smile.

"Coffee, Black," Callisto replied curtly. It took a moment to get her coffee, the man appeared to be nervous, but once she got her coffee she walked to the booth Zelina had sat in and sat down. "Don't you want anything?" she asked as she watched Zelina log onto her laptop.

"No, ultimate failure doesn't usually make me hungry," she replied.

"Speaking of which what are we going to do about that?" Zelina asked looking up from her laptop.

"What we always do in these situations I guess…Prepare for two more possible targets," Callisto said leaning onto the table. Zelina sighed. Something told Callisto that her sister did not want to kill the two other targets.

"Well I just informed Calex of our problem and he says we should head to the hotel and get some sleep until we are given our next orders," Zelina stated closing her laptop. She didn't say anything else, she just stood up and walked out of the door.

Callisto followed, brining her coffee with her. Once they arrived to their hotel, the girls took their luggage out of the trunk of their car and headed into the building. As they stepped up to the register desk the clerk looked up and said, "Hi, do you ladies have a reservation?"

His eyes flashed between the two twins, with lust in his eyes. Callisto just wanted to throw up. She hated the way men looked at her and her sister. Zelina never thought much of it, but Callisto…she gets annoyed. Ever since that one day…

"Yes, it's under Nachios," Zelina said, not paying attention to the clerk's stares.

The man looked on the computer a few minutes before saying, "Ah, yes, here is your card key and room number."

"Thank you," Callisto said bitterly taking the key and heading towards the elevator.

"What floor are we on?" Zelina asked.

"Fourteenth," Callisto replied looking at the card.

The twins got into the elevator, and when they finally came to a stop, Callisto looked down at the key and headed towards 1406. "This is us," she said opening the door and walking in.

'_Something is off_ _Callisto_' Zelina thought.

Callisto could feel it to, it was quiet in the room…too quiet…'_I know what you mea'__**-**_ Callisto's message was interrupted as they both came crashing into the beige wall.

Callisto had no idea what had happened, one minute she's fine, and the next she's being assaulted. She picked herself up from the floor, only to be pushed down again by none other than Dean. Callisto growled…did he ever go away?

"What do you want with Bobby?" Dean said using his forearm to apply pressure on Callisto's throat.

"Like we would tell you bastards!" Callisto spat struggling to break free of Dean's hold. As she was thrashing around, she saw Zelina in a similar position with Sam.

"Sammy, let's tie these blood suckers up," Dean grunted moving Callisto to a chair. Sam brought Zelina and sat her down next to Callisto. While they were getting tied up, Callisto threw a look to her sister as if to say…we are screwed.

Once they were tied up, Dean disappeared for a moment. Callisto looked up from where she was tied in Dean's direction to see him bringing out a knife covered in blood. "What the hell are you gonna try to do? Give me AIDs?" she hissed as he came closer with the knife. Callisto struggled even more.

"Tell me princess, are all the bloodsuckers in your little family this much of a smart ass?" Dean sneered grabbing Callisto's chin and brining the knife to her forearm. Zelina stared coldly at the men in the room sending a message to Callisto.

'_Do you have any ideas how to escape this mess?'_

'_I'm working on it Z. When these boze o's let their guard down there is a knife up my sleeve and I'll cut us free_ Callisto' replied.

"One more chance, tell us where your friends are," Dean said. Callisto wasn't going to budge though. She shook her head and was about to spit at him when Dean lightly cut her forearm.

"I thought it was pretty obvious I don't have any friends," Callisto said sucking in air at the impact of the blade. She expected it to go in further, and was preparing herself for the pain, but nothing happened. "Is that all you got?" Callisto panted.

"Dean, it's not weakening her," Sam affirmed casting a worried look at Dean.

Sam and Dean walked away, probably so they could talk in secrecy Callisto guessed. This provided Callisto the perfect opportunity to slide the knife from her sleeve, and cut the ropes enough to where she could toss the knife to Zelina. She'd be able to break free when they had the chance to run for it. She just needed the right time.

Callisto saw Dean take out a canteen of sorts, smirked, and walked towards Zelina, throwing the contents on her, while she screamed. It was just water. What the hell were they doing?

"Dude she's not burning," Dean said looking at Sam.

"No shit Sherlock last time I checked water doesn't burn," Zelina yelled, trying to shake the water off of her.

"Dean…they're human," Sam stated, looking in shock.

"What else could we possibly be genius?!" Callisto said sarcastically.

"Wait…so you girls just work for the friendly vamp coven next door?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

"What the hell are you on?! Vampires don't exist," Callisto replied with a smug smile on her face.

"Wait, so if you're not a vampire…why are you after Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I thought that was obvious we want to kill him," Zelina sated giving Sam a look. Callisto could have sworn Sam blushed.

"But why," Sam asked, getting upset. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing, it's our job idiot. I don't care who I kill as long as I get paid," Callisto said bitingly.

"You do know working for a vamp coven is a whole new low," Dean spat, shooting a appalled look at the girls.

"Okay, seriously what are you on….vampires?" Zelina laughed. Callisto laughed with her sister. Vampires didn't exist.

As soon as Dean heard the words leave Zelina's mouth, he took a swat at the lamp on the end table, sending it crashing on the carpet.

"Listen girls, you work for a vampire. Demitri is one of the most dangerous ones around. Ever notice how he doesn't like to go out in the day? You never see him at church? How he acts as if he could never die? Cold skin" Dean sighed turning around and running a hand through his fair. He motioned Sam to come over once again.

As soon as their backs were turned, Callisto looked at Zelina '_Now' _she said in their link as she started to break free of their bonds and charged towards the door. Zelina followed suit.

Sam and Dean tried to block their exit, but the girls gave a look and sent crescent kicks to the back of their heads, knocking them out clean. "Come on let's go," Zelina panted. She ran out of the door and down the stairs to the building exit with Callisto following close behind.


	6. Changing Sides

"It can't be true…can it? Those guys had to be on something" Callisto asked. The twins walked through their hotel room, three hours later, exhausted and a bit sore. Zelina could even feel the places where new bruises would appear from the ropes.

"I don't know…I mean it makes sense doesn't it? I just remembered!"

"What?"

"Ok, I know this might sound weird, but I think Sam and Dean may be right…On the night I spoke to Demitiri for the first time…."

*Flash Back*

Zelina stood outside the door waiting. Should she knock? Or just walk in? Why was she even nervous? She shook her head and attempted to stop thinking about it so much. Slowly, she reached for the door.

She popped her head in, and almost let out a sigh of relief. Demitri was alone, sitting in a chiar with his back facing Zelina.

"Demitri?" she said quietly, and made her way so that she stood fully in the room.

Zelina watched as Demitri's head slowly turned. She found herself in awe of his beauty. It never ceased to amaze her. Demitri smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, my beautiful Zelina, come." Zelina's heart began to beat faster as she approached him.

"Sit here," he directed to the chair sitting in front of him. She obeyed, and watched as Demitri looked at her intently.

Zelina looked back at him, she took in a deep breath before saying, "I don't really understand all of this…don't get me wrong I'm thrilled about all of this but…why me? There are plenty of women-"

Demitri held up his hand and shook his head.

"Stop. Don't think I'm being forced into this, I chose you, I came to your father. You intrigue me Zelina, in more ways than one. I want you and only you, nobody but you can satisfy me."

Then, Zelina and Demitri proceeded to talk. They talked for about an hour about nothing specific. Zelina finally felt comfortable around him, and her heart beat went down to normal.

Finally, Zelina said, "I need to go…Callisto is wandering where I am at," she stood up. Demitri followed suit and said, "I'll see you around?"

Demitri looked deep in Zelina's eyes, and took a step forward. Zelina couldn't move, she was in a trance it seemed. Demitri's hand snaked around her waist, as the other one went to cup her cheek. Zelina inhaled sharply, his hand was so cold.

Then, Zelina felt the sensation of his cold lips brush against hers…

**End of Flashback**

"Then he did what?!" Callisto yelled.

"He…well…at the time I thought he was kissing my neck, but now…" Zelina shivered at the thought, "I think he was…sniffing my neck." Zelina and Callisto collapsed on their beds.

"So what does this mean? Dad is in a deal with vampires? Why would he even do that? What if Demitri wanted to…"

"I don't think he'll suck my blood if that's what you mean, and who knows? We may be wrong…I think we should call Calex."

Callisto nodded, and reached for her phone. Zelina sighed, nothing made sense anymore. So if vampires are real…then are werewolves? What about Demons?

"Calex? Hey…no we are fine, we had to re-evaluate our plan. Okay yea listen…shut up you dick face and listen. Will you look into vampires and Demitri for me? Don't ask questions and just do this for me. Okay love you to…bye." She hung up the phone and sighed, "He'll call in two hours." Then, she shut her eyes.

Zelina folded her hands over her stomach. So, if Demitri was a vampire, what did that mean for her and Callisto? Zelina was certain that wouldn't work for her father anymore. Vampires were monsters and she had no desire to work with such people. Then there was Dean and Sam…suddenly, Zelina felt her eye lids growing heavier, and heavier.

Zelina woke up, two hours later, to the sound of Callisto loudly getting out her laptop.

"Could you be any louder?" Zelina asked groggily as she sat up from the bed.

"Shut up," Callisto relied sourly. She continued to mess around with her laptop for a few minutes. "Ah," she finally said, "come over here, Calex is on." Zelina sprang out of bed and ran to her sister. She was excited to see Calex. She missed him already. Sure enough, her brother was on the screen, looking happier than ever, "Hey sis," he said.

"Hey Calex," both of the girls said in unison.

Zelina pulled her hair back in a messy bun as Callisto asked, "So, what did you find?"

"Some pretty interesting stuff actually. The one thing I know for sure is that something is wrong about Demitri. Look here," Calex bent down out of view, and shortly afterwards popped back into view. He had something in his hands. "Look at this," Calex held a black and white photo of a man who looked just like Demitri, shaking hands with a fat man. It was as if the picture came out of the early 1900's. Zelina sent her sister a confused look.

"Is that Demitri?" Zelina whispered, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Yes…" and for the next couple of hours the siblings talked about all of this. Calex brought forth a ton of information about vampires. Zelina couldn't help but feel as if all the information fit with Demitri. Everything made sense now.

The twins decided to tell Calex that he would announce them, 'dead,' and told him not to contact them unless needed. Apparently, their father knew about Demirti…the thought of which appalled Zelina.

They needed to talk to Sam and Dean…and they knew where they were. At the bar.

The bar was in the same shape as when they left it. The only difference was that the college kids were not there. Zelina immediately spotted Sam and Dean. They spotted the twins at the same time, and stiffened at the sight of them.

"What do you guys doing here?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed.

"If you shut up we might tell you," Callisto spat.

"Callisto stop," Zelina said.

"Whoa wait…Callisto? What kind of name is that?" Dean asked.

Before callisto could fight back, Zelina said, "We're Greek, I'm Zelina."

"Right," Sam said, "I'm calling you Cal and you Z," his eyes lingered on Zelina.

"So what do you want?" Dean asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Can we sit down?" Sam nodded, and the girls sat down. "So, we can explain?"

"Hell no I-"

"Dean, at least let them explain," Sam stated.

Zelina sighed and continued on with their story. Telling them from their assignment to where they discovered about vampires and Demitri. However, she left out the part where she was engaged to Demitri though, if she even still considered them engaged. For some reason, she didn't want Sam to know.

"So why are you telling us this?"Sam asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Callisto said, leaning back in her chair.

"No not really…we don't speak bitch," Dean said. He grabbed his mug and began chugging it. He set it down and aggressively wiped his mouth.

"From what we've gathered you guys fight vampires and stuff like that as a regular thing right?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" Dean asked hotly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean shut up," he looked at Zelina, "go on."

"Well, we hate our father for working with a vile creature, and killing is all we know. My sister and I want to be 'good people', and from what we've learned about you two ,you seem like the perfect candidates to teach us."

Sam looked at his brother with a serious face. Dean's face was showing no emotion.

"I don't know," Sam said, looking away from his brother, "How can we know you are telling the truth?"

"You can trust us, " Zelina asked, using her eyes to plead.

"I still don't know," Sam said again.

"No," Dean said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Callisto said fiercely. She slammed her fist down on the table.

"I'm not letting you two girls slow us down…and I don't even trust you two."

"Whatever!" Zelina tried to talk through their link, but Callisto had her mind closed. "Last time I checked, I kicked your ass."

Dean slammed his fist this time, "Oh please you stupid bitch!"

Zelina looked over to Sam, who took a drink out of his mug, "Is he always so defensive?"

"Is she always a bitch?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Only to guys," she watched as Sam's lips formed into a sly smile as he let out a small laugh. Zelina followed suit.

"Atleast I don't wear those stupid sunglasses all the time!" Dean shouted.

Oh no…Sam looked to Zelina, who was in shock at what Dean had said.

"I'm blind you dumb ass!" Callisto yelled. Dean's smirk slowly faded.

"I…I didn-" Dean stuttered.

"Just shut up," Callisto whispered, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Zelina's phone started to vibrate. It couldn't be Calex could it? Sure enough when she looked on the caller ID Calex's name showed up. '_It's Calex'_ she told Callisto.

"Hello?" Zelina said in the phone.

"Hey sis…you guys might want to head to Bobby Singer's house. Dad sent some unexpected helpers since he thought you two couldn't finish the job." Then, he hung up.

Zelina looked from Callisto, to Dean, to Sam. This would be interesting. "Zelina what's wrong?" her sister asked.

"We need to get to Bobby's house…there are some... unexpected visitors there."


	7. The Attack

Dean and Sam didn't wait for long as the four of them rolled into the driveway of Bobby Singer. They sprinted into the house….being reckless of course. Callisto and Zelina stayed behind so they could survey their surroundings.

Callisto's nostrils flared.' _I can smell blood'___Callisto said, taking off into a dead sprint to the house.

'_Sometimes your heightened senses creep me out'___Zelina said through their link as she followed her sister to the house. They reached the door, and Callisto could hear the sound of a struggle.

It was around nine and the light had gone out…it was almost completely dark. "Cal, I can't see anything, it's too dark," Zelina whispered, "I think it's time for you take your glasses off so we know what's going on," she continued. Callisto let out a sigh of relief; finally, she took off her glasses, letting her metallic silver and blue eyes shine in the night.

'_Finally! It feels good to take those damn things off '_Callisto said in their link.

'_By the way why the hell did you let Dean think you were blind?!'_ They opened the door and the noise stopped. They slowly, made their way through the house.

'_Because Technically I am blind in the day…you know that, my eyes can't handle too much light', _She replied arrogantly.

The silent soon ended. The twins quickly turned to a sound of a loud crash, Callisto thought the sound came from the kitchen? She could feel vibrations on the floor. She grinned; Callisto knew exactly where they were.

"They are all in the kitchen about twenty degrees south of our position," Callisto said putting her glasses back on and charging towards the kitchen. She could smell the foreign scent rolling off the assassins when they came into the kitchen. She 'saw' that there were five of them. A somewhat of a challenge. She slowly smirked. She loved the tension right before a fight.

Two of the assassins charged at the girls. Callisto was fast enough to dodge one, however, at a disadvantage, Zelina wasn't. She was knocked to the ground.

The assassin looked confused when he laid his eyes on Zelina and Callisto, "Z…Cal…? We thought you were dead?" he said bewildered.

"Yeah, and we plan to keep it that way," Zelina yelled throwing him off and began to attack.

Meanwhile, Callisto sent a front kick to her attacker's stomach making him double over in pain. She pulled out a dagger sending it into his throat, causing him to choke on his own blood. She pulled out her knife and shook her head, father should have sent better assassins than these. They weren't even putting up a good fight. She turned her head and saw another advancing on her; she then proceeded to attack the others.

Dean was struggling on the ground with one of the men. He was stupid to rush in right away. Dean threw the guy off and watched as he got right back up, unaffected by his crash and started to charge at him. Dean wasn't able to move for he was up against the wall. But a dagger came flying out of nowhere into the man's neck. Dean quickly looked where it came from and saw Callisto standing there with a smug expression on her face. Dean's face twisted into a confused look. There is no way a blind chick can aim like that.

Shortly afterwards, the fight ended, leaving one assassin left to interrogate. "Let's see if this guy knows anymore than you two did," Dean said looking at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Dean and Sam, go get out guest a chair and you two," Bobby said, out of breath, "See if you can find some rope in the shed, I'll look after him."

All four nodded their heads and headed off in separate directions. Dean and Sam went to find an undamaged chair. There wasn't much to choose from, the majority had been damaged from the fight.

"There is something weird about the blind girl! How can she fight like that if she can't see?" Dean exclaimed going through the rubble that was the dining room.

" Well Dean, typically when a person loses a sense, the other ones are heightened and I'm guessing she's trained hers to the point where she can move pretty freely," Sam told Dean as they finally found a chair. Dean rolled his eyes; his brother was such a dork. Go figure he'd know that. They boys started to head back to the kitchen.

"So, Sammy, planning on getting laid before we leave the girls behind?" Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean, I think that they should come with us, I mean, it's obvious they could handle themselves and we could use the help." Sam replied. He readjusted himself so he could get a better grip on the chair.

"No Sam, absolutely not," Dean said, giving Sam his stubborn-I'm-not-going-to-change-my-mine look. Sam let out a frustrated sigh. As the boys walked into the kitchen they saw Bobby was laying on the floor. There was blood on the floor, from the dagger hanging out of Bobby's chest. He looked to be dead. The assassin was nowhere to been seen. Dean's eyes widened, shit.

"Bobby," Sam whispered as he rushed to Bobby's side. Attempting to wake him up by shaking his shoulder lightly. Bobby didn't even stir.

"What happened?" Sam and Dean looked up to see Zelina and Callisto carrying in the rope.

"It seems our assassin friend woke up long enough to attack Bobby, leaving him for dead," Dean spat.

Callisto looked at the body quizzically. She knelt next to his body and began to examine it. "He's not dead moron the dagger missed his heart. Which means the assassin was in too much of a hurry to actually aim, and by the looks of it missed his organs. Zelina will patch him up. He's only unconscious because his head hit the floor when he fell," Callisto said.

Zelina nodded and bent down to what seemed to be the lifeless form of Bobby. She examined the cut carefully, trying to decide the best course of action to heal Bobby. It was a deep cut, but like Callisto said, it missed major organs. A couple of stitches should be sufficed.

"Cal," she said bending strait up, "Go get my equipment from the car. Sam and Dean _carefully _lay Bobby on the table in the dining room." The nodded their heads.

Callisto took off immediately, but stopped short of the door, "Do you trust us now? " She asked smugly before turning her back on them and going out of sight. Sam sent a pleading look to Dean before they made their way to Bobby. Dean knelt by the head as Sam took the feet.

"Careful!" Zelina warned. Dean rolled his eyes, and the two boys exhaled deeply before picking Bobby up. Luckily, they were very careful, and they gently set Bobby down on the dining room table. They back off when Zelina entered.

Bobby's breaths were deep and slow. She shook her head and took his pulse. She shook her head again, his pulse was also slow. "I need a drink," Dean muttered, and he scurried off into the kitchen.

"So you think that you'll be able to save him?" Sam asked, with some hope in his voice. He approached the table and stood next to Zelina.

"I'm pretty sure I can, but I can't guarantee anything yet. " She glanced over to Sam, whose eyes were down towards his feet, and he was biting his lip. "You really care for Bobby don't you?" she asked quietly.

"He's all we got," he responded almost inaudibly. Zelina carefully took his hand in hers and smiled.

"It's going to be ok." Dean appeared back through the door, and Zelina let go of Sam's hand. Dean didn't seem to notice. He was examining a bottle of tequila. He held the full bottle up above his head. Callisto also appeared in the hall way, with two big bags that were full of Zelina's medical equipment.

Callisto saw the bottle of tequila. "Oh good…I need some of that." She set the bags down and walked over to Dean. She reached her hand out, but Dean pulled the bottle away.

"Don't think so, missy. Nobody can drink this. Besides…you couldn't even hold it in."

Callisto laughed and took another step towards Dean. Zelina rolled her eyes and started looking through the bag. "Oh please, I can out drink any guy, any time, any place."

"Is that a challenge?" Dean taunted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kitchen, now," she demanded. Dean grinned and walked into the kitchen with the bottle of scotch in his hands.

"Go figure my sister challenged Dean." Zelina said. She opened the bags and started rummaging through it. She needed several things, and they weren't the easiest things to find. Everything seemed to spill out, so it took a few minutes to find everything that Zelina needed.

"You know how to do this right?" Sam asked, with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes of course!" she scoffed, putting on rubber gloves. She heard Callisto yell something in the kitchen, but couldn't make out what she had said. She hoped her sister was not being irrational.

Sam intently watched as Zelina went through and cleaned Bobby's cut. She took her time, for she didn't want to agitate the cut any more than it was. She tried to focus on Bobby, but she couldn't, not with Sam standing right next to her. Not with him standing so close, that she could feel his breath. Nevertheless, she worked on Bobby.

Callisto, nor Dean came back for the forty-five minutes that Zelina worked on Bobby. It was easier than she thought, Bobby still had not yet woken up, and that concerned her. Once she was done, Zelina began cleaning up. She took off her gloves and reached for the trash from the bandages.

"Here let me help," Sam offered. He stuck out his hand and also reached for the bandages. Their hands ended up going at the same time, resulting in their fingers brushing. Zelina felt something stir in her stomach at his touch, but she quickly pulled away, as did Sam. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Callisto and Dean stumbled through the door way. Both were glaring, yet smiling. Dean swallowed whatever was in his mouth and held up the empty scotch bottle. "We are out…of tequila…there is no more booze…Cal and I are heading to the bar because we are still tied…you…person….watch over Bobby." He dropped the bottle from where he held it, causing it to break. Callisto giggled and let out a hiccup.

Zelina glanced at Sam who just rolled his eyes, and continued to put stuff away. _Callisto…this isn't a good idea._

"Of course it's a good idea!" Callisto shouted, not bothering to talk in their link. Zelina raised her eyebrows, and she quickly looked in Sam's direction to see if he heard anything. Luckily, it didn't seem like he did.

"We…are…out," Dean said, throwing his arm around Callisto and together they stumbled out of the house. Great.


	8. A Walk

"Ten bucks says that they sleep together," Sam said dryly. He turned his back on Zelina and headed for the kitchen.

Zelina was close behind Sam, hot on his heels, "Oh what ever, Callisto isn't that stupid."

Sam let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes...In a bit of a furry with Sam. Zelina decided to go check on Bobby.

His heart rate seemed to go back to normal, as did his breathing. That was good. She checked the bandages to see if there was any bleeding, there was of course, but not an excessive amount. Zelina sighed and sat down on an unscratched chair. When was she going to get to go home?

"Where did you learn all of this," Sam's voice startled Zelina, causing her to jump in her chair. All of the sudden she became very nervous.

"Learn what?"

"All the medical stuff, you stitched up Bobby without second guessing it. I just figured that you went to med school or something," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's...complicated." She didn't go into an explanation; she was afraid that she would get upset talking about it. No, she didn't go to medical school; it was all her father's doings. The stuff he made her do, the innocent lives she crushed. Zelina shivered at the thought. Sam did not bother to ask any more questions, and Zelina was thankful for that. She looked over her shoulder to Sam. Their eyes met, and Zelina felt herself beginning to blush. She quickly turned away.

As soon as she set her eyes on Bobby, Bobby seemed to moan. Zelina stood from her chair.

"I think he's waking," Sam said hope was ringing through his voice. He rushed to Zelina's side.

Zelina held her breath, hopefully he was waking up. She was not even sure why she was so hopeful for Bobby's health. She had never cared this much before. Once again Bobby moaned, and rolled his head a little bit.

"Quick," Zelina said turning to Sam, "get some water and a wet cloth," Sam nodded his head and disappeared out of Zelina's sight.

"Bobby," she said quietly to the body that seemed to be slowly coming to life. Bobby's head rolled again, and his lids began moving. "Bobby," she said one more time.

It was another agonizing moment, before Bobby's eye's opened. They weren't open all the way, but open none-the-less. "What...the...hell.." he murmured. Bobby's hand shot strait to his forehead.

Sam reappeared, and almost dropped the towel and glass of water. Zelina placed a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She opened up her mind to Callisto, so she could tell what was going on, but Callisto's mind was just a brick wall. Not a good sign.

Bobby's eyes were now fully open and he began to sit up, but Zelina shot a hand out in front of him, "Stay laid back..."

Zelina went on to explain what had happened after Bobby was knocked out. She also told him to stay laid down for just a little bit longer. Bobby wasn't happy about it, but he had no choice.

"Why don't you two get out for a bit...take a walk....I'll be fine wasting my life away," Bobby moaned, adjusting the cloth on his forehead.

"I don't know....you really need me to stay here with you," Zelina said biting her lip.

"Nonsense! Now get out...I'll be fine."

Zelina looked at Sam for some input, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Go figure he wouldn't have said anything. From what she was taught, Zelina knew that she should not leave Bobby a lone, but her heart was telling her different. Sam's eyes locked with hers, and that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach stirred.

"Are you up for a walk?" She asked Sam. He nodded his head.

"You have to promise me that you won't get off the table," Zelina warned. Bobby shook his head in agreement, and shut his eyes.

Zelina once again attempted to contact her sister, but once again, it was a failed attempt. Where was she? Sam and Zelina walked out of the house and into the night. It was nice out, a bit chilly, but it was clear, and the stars could be seen. Zelina inhaled deeply.

At first, there was silence between the two; all that could be heard was the soft crunch as their feet landed on the ground, or the occasional croak of a frog. Zelina liked it though; the silence wasn't awkward at all. It was kind of nice.

"So, what's your and Dean's story?" Zelina asked.

Sam dug his hands into his pockets. He stopped in his tracks and picked up a stick and began examining it. "We've just been hunting all our lives. Since we were little, our dad would take us with him and we learned everything from him."

Zelina could sense there was more to the story, something that Sam wasn't telling her. She wasn't going to bug him about it though. She didn't blame Sam for not telling the whole truth.

"So like demons and werewolves, they exist to?"

"And so much more," Sam looked at Zelina and sent her a cheeky grin. Zelina rolled her eyes and laughed. She had the urge to kiss him, to touch him, to have him hold her in those arms, but none of that would happen. "What about you?"

"Our dad is a mob boss and we have worked for him since we were little. Slowly we worked our way up to assassins. He had me train medically on our captives," she paused as a chill went down her spine, "I've done things that I'm not proud of." She avoided Sam's gaze, and adverted her eyes to ground. Zelina left it at that. She didn't mention her or her sister's 'powers' or the fact that she was engaged to Damien.

"We've all done things that we aren't proud of," Sam whispered, as if he had some dirty little secret. He threw the stick and sighed.

The two continued to walk for a good two hours. Zelina lost track of time, when she was with Sam. The conversation was easy, nothing too big or too deep, but it was just right. Sam was easy going, and kept things lively. He even made Zelina laugh a couple of times. Zelina wanted more time with Sam, but soon she found that they were heading back to the house.

"I kicked your ass," Zelina laughed, slightly knocking herself into Sam.

"Oh whatever," he scoffed, pushing her back lightly, "I was caught off guard, you just wait, next time I'll beat you."

They walked up the stairs of Bobby's house, but stopped short of the door. Sam turned to face Zelina. She wanted to be able to read the emotions in his eyes, but she couldn't. Sam took a step toward Zelina. Zelina wanted to move, she kept telling her body to move away, but it wasn't responding. She couldn't handle this right now.

"Zelina-"

Zelina took a step back, and shook her head. Disappointment flashed across Sam's eyes, and Zelina wanted more than anything to take back what she just did. She mouthed a 'sorry' and took a step inside.

Sam followed, keeping his distance away from Zelina. "Bobby?" he called out.

"In here," came the voice of Bobby.

Weird, Zelina could have sworn that it came from the living room. Sam and Zelina followed the voice. Sure enough Bobby was sitting there in the living room in a lounge chair with a TV dinner laying on his lap.

"Bobby what the hell?" Zelina said storming over to Bobby. She placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes, "I told you not to move off the table."

"I can't just sit there! I got bored, and the bleeding stopped. Sam you should know that I can't just lay there," Bobby said, taking a bite of his food.

Zelina looked at Sam, to have an alibi, but Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It's true."

Zelina rolled her eyes, "Good news though," Bobby said, "I found your next job it will give you a chance to teach the girls the ropes."

author's note: plz vote on our poll


	9. Wake Up Call

Dean woke up to someone snuggling into his side. His head was hurting slightly, and he had no idea how he got into this position. He looked down to see Callisto next to him. Suddenly, he started to remember the previous night's events. He remembered drinking until they couldn't walk strait. He remembered stumbling into the hotel room together and one thing led to another and…Dean smirked at his good fortune.

Callisto began to wake up. So Dean, being the gentleman that he was reached down and grabbed her ass.

"Ready for round two?" he growled into her ear. He felt Callisto's body go rigid as she gradually opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" she screamed jumping out of the bed, taking the cover with her in attempt to cover herself.

"Believe me babe there is no need. It's nothing I haven't already seen," Dean said smugly stretching out on the bed. He watched as Callisto struggled to cover her body up with the covers. Dean couldn't help but notice that it made her even more attractive.

"Oh god we didn't," Callisto moaned.

"Well believe it babe and believe me we can do it again any time," Dean teased as he got off the bed. Dean walked over to Callisto. She seemed to notice his presence and began to slowly back away. A few moments later, Dean had her backed into a corner and let his hands rest on both sides of her head on the wall.

"Well I can't imagine I enjoyed it very much considering I don't remember anything," she snapped back.

Dean felt a slight twinge of hurt wash over him. He'd never had this much of a challenge before. Especially with one night stands. Usually they'd have at it again in the next morning. This…this was different. He would just have to remind her. Dean smirked while leaning closer and said, "Well considering how many times I got you to scream I'd say you had a very good time."

Callisto tried to reply, but was interrupted when Dean's lips came crashing down on hers with enough heat to send shivers down Callisto's spine. Despite her head telling her no, Callisto quickly gave in and kissed him back with all she had. The blanket was soon forgotten and was left lying on the floor, but when Dean's hands went on a journey on their own, Callisto snapped back into reality and pushed him away rushing to get some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dean growled, following close behind.

"Taking a shower to get this filth off," she spat walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Need any help?" Dean asked through the door.

"No now stay the hell away from me," she yelled back as she stepped into the shower letting the water roll over her body.

Nothing made sense. Shouldn't she have enough sense? She'd never let another man touch her since…well that night. She was repulsed by their touch, so why did she kiss him back right then?

'How can I be so stupid,' she thought letting her head drop onto the shower wall.

'_Why are you stupid?'_ Asked Zelina through the link.

'_Get the fuck out of my head!'_ She yelled back in the link, and shut her mind off from her sister. She was dreading the preaching she'd get from Zelina.

Callisto ran her hands through her hair, trying desperately to calm herself down.

While Callisto was finishing her shower and getting dressed Dean was in the other room when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean said answering the phone. He fell back down on the bed and sighed.

"Dean where the hell are you guys?" Dean recognized the voice as Sam's.

"We are at the hotel. Where are you guys? Did you get lucky because I did," Dean couldn't help but smirk. He rolled over on his stomach.

"Dude how mature are you? We are still at Bobby's. Stay there, Z and I will be there in a minute. We have a case." Sam said. Dean could practically see the disappointment Sam had, just by hearing his voice.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Dean replied. He turned hung up the phone and threw it on the night stand. Rolling back on his back, Dean saw Callisto walk through the door, still looking beautiful, he felt his throat constrict. "Hey…Sam just called and we have a case."

Authors note: don't forget to vote in the poll you never know how we will make the plot change so if you want a specific person with dean you need to vote.

P.S don't forget to review


	10. Mermaids?

Zelina paced back and forth, not knowing where to start. She was disappointed in her sister. It was so unlike her to do this. "I can't believe you slept with him!" she said for the tenth time. She shook her head and continued to pace.

Callisto groaned and buried her head in her hands, "I was intoxicated that hardly counts. It's not like you've never had a one night stand. Get off my back!"

Stopping her pacing, Zelina sat down on the bathtub's edge next to her sister. Callisto looked up from her hands and almost with a sly smile asked, "What did you and Sam do?"

"We just talked," Zelina replied defensively. "Honestly," a terrible thought came to her mind, "Callisto? What if Demitri or father finds us?" the thought of her and her sister getting caught never crossed her mind until now. Sure they got rid of the assassins, but what would happen when their father found out? The thought sent chills down Zelina's spine.

"They aren't going to find us," Callisto responded, as if it was nothing. "So what's this case about?" Callisto asked.

"Mermaids…" Zelina said with uncertainty. Earlier when Bobby told her and Sam what he found, Zelina was skeptical. She believed in vampires and demons, but mermaids? Sam reminded her that vampires existed, so mermaids could easily be real as well.

"Mermaids?!" that was the expected response. Callisto threw her head back and laughed. "Mermaids don't exist!"

"Neither did vampires until a couple of days ago. I don't see why not," Zelina sat up and stuck her hand out. "Come on…Sam can explain further."

"I would rather not," Callisto said darkly, "the ass is in there." Zelina didn't care though. She pulled her sister up, and dragged her out of the bathroom.

Sam and Dean seemed to be in a deep discussion when the twins walked in. Upon their arrival, they turned their heads and went quiet. Sam smiled, and Dean smirked. Callisto was somewhat reluctant to go near Dean, but she eventually gave in.

"Why don't you come sit here princess," Dean said. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, with a sly look on his face.

"I think not I might catch swine flu or something," Callisto spat, and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Callisto sighed and crossed her arms.

Zelina shook her head and looked at Sam, who wore the same expression of her. Frustration. With her eyes, Zelina told Sam to start explaining the case. Sam cleared his throat, and went over to the night stand.

While he was doing this, Zelina decided to sit near her sister, in case she decided to attack Dean or something. She could hear her sister's deep, heavy, breaths, and she saw her fists clenched together when Dean would throw a look at her.

Sam found what he was looking for, several newspapers. "Right," he said, clearing his throat again, "There's a town called Blue Ridge in Georgia. Apparently the lake there, Lake Blue Ridge, people have been claiming to see mermaids in the lake. People are becoming obsessed with them, and have drowned trying to find them. The whole town's in a frenzy. They shut the lake off…but nobody kind find anything. What's more is that people are still going to the lake trying to find the so called mermaids. "

The four talked it out for a bit. The guys prepped the girls on what may or may not happen. Callisto and Zelina learned the basics. The girls learned quickly, and within the next hour, they were all packed and ready.

"Alright some rules first.," Dean said. He gingerly patted his precious 67 impala, and sent Callisto and Zelina a warning look. He popped the trunk open, and grabbed all the suitcases and threw them in. "This is my baby, nobody drives it but me so don't ask. Don't touch the paint job, don't get anything sharp around it. All you two do is sit in the back and don't screw up my car."

"Wow, you actually care for something," Callisto said sarcastically, scooting into the back seat.

Zelina followed suit and rolled her eyes. How much longer was her sister going to keep this up? Sam opened the door in the front seat and sat down. Zelina watched as he pulled down the sun visor and looked in the mirror, catching Zelina's eye. She looked away and blushed.

"I actually care for a lot of things," Dean responded, and sat down in the drivers seat, giving Callisto a hard glare. "I actually save people, I don't go and kill them because daddy tells me-"

"Shut up!" Callisto growled.

The next thing Zelina knew, her sister pulled a knife from who knows where, twisted her arm around the front seat and had the knife barley grazing Dean's neck.

'_Callisto what the fuck are you doing?! _Zelina asked through their link.' Callisto had her shut out of her head.

"Jesus Cal are you nuts?!" Dean said, trying to keep it cool. Yet Zelina could easily tell that he was frightened.

Callisto's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed from behind her sunglasses. "Wanna try and repeat that," she said through her teeth.

"Callisto seriously," Zelina said.

"Dean come on."

"How old are you two?"

"Callisto you need to stop being such a bitch!"

"Dean lay off ok?"

"Callisto you need to stop being so defensive."

"Dean you're being an ass!"

"Alright fine!" Dean said, his breaths were slightly heavier than before. Callisto slightly moved the knife away from Dean. "I'm sorry alright!"

Callisto hesitated, "I'm not."

"I feel like you two are my parents," Dean said before starting the car.


	11. authors note

Hey guys sorry about the wait we've been working on getting our other story up on and we promise to up date as soon as we get the other story up and running. So when we figure out the name well let u guys now so u can check us out there in the mean time bear with us till its all sorted out which will be soon here in the next week.


	12. I Thought You Said They Were Mermaids?

"So Cal, how does it feel to make out with a sea creature?" Dean laughed as the group started to load up the car.

"Shut up," Callisto barked in greek. She took Dean by his collar and rammed him into the car. This was the millionth time that Dean had teased her about it. She pressed him harder against the car.

_Cal calm down_ Zelina said through the link, sending her a cold look.

_Z I'm about to kill him_ Callisto responded.

"Whoa down girl. I know you're still excited from your girl on monster action…which by the way, smoking hot," Dean teased, pushing himself off the car.

Callisto glared even more, "I said shut up, how was I suppose to know a nymphs song would even make women fall in love with them…in fact, I didn't even know they were nymphs at all 'cause you two Bozo's were telling me that they were freaking mermaids," Callisto yelled storming off over to where Zelina and Sam stood.

"Well in our defense when people say they've seen people with tails that live in a water source what else are we to think?" Sam sighed.

"Yea Cal, don't blame Sam for the fact that you listened to their little song and made out with one before they almost drowned you. I mean, don't forget the fact that Sam's plan saved you," Zelina said, lying a hand on Sam's arm. Callisto rolled her eyes, why won't those two get together already? Out of the corner of her eye Callisto saw Sam gently smile to Zelina.

"Actually if you want to get technical, _I_ was the one to pull her out of the water before you guys electrified those things," Dean said smirking, "which kina means you owe me," he finished with a wink and threw an arm around Callisto. She scoffed and ducked under his arm, she wanted away from Dean as far as possible. "Listen, I don't owe you anything the fact that your arrogant ass is still alive should be enough of a reward to you," she threatened.

_Seriously Cal, lay off Dean. I think he has good intentions_ Zelina said, throwing her another cold glare.

_Good intentions? Oh right, he just wants to get in my pants_ Callisto responded sarcastically. She looked over to Sam, who seemed to be watching their every move. _That reminds me, when are you and lover boy going to get together?_

_Shut up Cal._

Callisto silently laughed. The four were about to get into the car, when Callisto heard her cell phone go off.

Callisto sighed and took out her phone. "Hello, oh hey Calex?" she answered. What the person on the other line made her frown, "What do you mean bad news?" she asked as she started pacing. Callisto's heart dropped, it can't be. "Agent, what agent…no this doesn't' effect me one bit, I'll be ready when he comes," she said as her face fell. Truth was, she was scared, but she didn't want anyone to know that. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for the info Calex. We'll talk to you later." Callisto hung up the phone and started walking back towards the hotel.

"Cal who is being sent?" Zelina asked, catching up with her sister.

"Caleb," was the only thing Callisto said before she continued walking. Zelina stopped in her tracks, and attempted to talk through the link, but Callisto had shut her out.

"Hey bitch, you do realize that our nights are up at the hotel, "Dean yelled when she was going in.

"Dean shut up we need to stay another night," Zelina sighed following her sister in. This wasn't good.

**Autors note**

Sorry for the long wait, but good news is that we've got the next few chapters planned and they should be up soon. Check out the new poll and give us your opinions! xoxo


	13. Secrets and Bonding

"What the hell is her problem?" Dean asked, when Callisto stormed into one of the rooms.

Zelina buried her face in her hands. She wasn't sure if she should let Dean know about Caleb. However, she felt like it was her duty to let him know why Callisto acts the way she does. She let out a heavy sigh, and collapsed on the bed.

"It's...complicated." Zelina said, with a moan. Was Caleb working for father now? Surely he was, father always liked Caleb, and Callisto never told him what had happened. "Alright, you know how Cal hates the male species?"

"Who doesn't?" Dean said sarcastically, sitting in the arm chair next to the bed.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Zelina asked, cocking an eyebrow. When Dean didn't say anything, Zelina continued, "She wasn't usually like that. There was this one guy, Caleb. She was crazy about him. I remember getting sick of hearing her talk about him. Anyway, like I said, she was head over heals in love with him. She was on an assassination mission, and Caleb went with her. I couldn't because I was assigned to another mission. I don't know exact details, but I do know this. On that mission Caleb turned on her, he was working for someone else, and started beating her and he raped her…she was only fourteen at the time."

Zelina remained silent for a moment to let everything sink in. They both had the reaction she expected, shock, and sympathy.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked slowly. He leaned back in the chair, and sighed.

Zelina shook her head, "I found her almost dead. It took her months to recover. It was as if she was just a shell, never talked, smiled, laughed, or left her bedroom and after that her life consisted of nothing but training and becoming the strongest, never letting her guard down not even around me."

Zelina fought back the tears that tried to escape. She vowed never to let her sister be like that again, it tore her up. Nobody said anything for a few moments after that. It was dead silence.

"Now he's after her?" Sam asked, moving to the end of the bed that Zelina was lying on.

"He's after us. He may be working for our father, but that isn't likely. He's more than likely working for Demitri, who either wants us dead or..."

Before Sam could ask, Dean abruptly stood up, "I'm going to talk to her." He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut..

Zelina became nervous. She didn't want Sam to know that though.

"What about Demitri?" Sam asked.

Zelina closed her eyes, wishing that she never mentioned him. She felt the mattress sink next to her, and found that Sam moved so that he was next to her.

"Well, I'm sort of...engaged to him. At first I really liked him. But there was something off about him, they way he looked at me sent chills down my spine. I never questioned anything about it but then..."

"You found out that he was a blood sucking vampire?"

Zelina couldn't hold it in any longer.. The tears came streaming down her face. Her sister, her engagement, her father, everything. She didn't want to cry, and she hated herself for crying in front of Sam. Especially if it meant he thought her week. But she couldn't stop.

Sam didn't say anything, he just put his arm around her and held her close to him. Zelina felt loved and cared for the first time for a long time and she didn't want it to stop.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she said through the sobs.

"Don't be sorry," Sam said soothingly, gently rubbing her back.

"It's just...m-my sister. I don- don't know how to hel- help her any...anymore. I can't take it anymore. She- she's so broken. And then there...there is Demitri-"

"Don't bother to explain. You don't need to. We'll figure out your sister later. As for Demitri...I promise that I won't let him hurt you," he turned Zelina so that she was facing him. The hiccups began, and Zelina became even more embarrassed. Sam made sure that Zelina looked him in the eye before, "I promise you."

Zelina couldn't breathe on top of everything. Sam's touch made her stomach churn, and sent chills down her back, but she liked it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sam pulled her closer, and Zelina didn't want him to let go..

He did eventually; however, he sat close enough to where his hand gently grazed next to hers. They just talked, talked about her past, her father, and siblings. Sam talked about his life leading up to now, including Jessica, his father, and yellow eyed demon. Zelina thought her life was screwed up...

Eventually, Sam announced that he was going to go get some food, after kissing Zelina on the cheek.

Zelina sighed happily, and decided that it was time to take a shower.

She took longer than usual; taking her time she shaved her legs and washed her hair twice. It was over all a very relaxing shower, something that she hadn't had in a long time. Actually, she was in a zone, that she didn't hear the door to the room open. She was happily humming to herself when she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her.

"Shit," She said to herself. She forgot that her clothes were in the other room, not thinking. She opened the door and took two steps out.

Then, she felt her body collide into something solid.

"Z I'm sor-" Sam began to say, but he stopped.

He had his arms on her shoulders, and was only inches away. Zelina sensed tenseness at his touch, and almost blushed. She was still wet, and water was dripping from her hair.

She could hear Sam's breathing, and he was looking deeply into her eyes. On impulse, she stepped closer.

"Z, I really want to kiss you right now," Sam whispered. It seemed to Zelina that Sam was having an internal battle with himself whether or not to kiss her.

Zelina smiled, and gently pressed her lips against his. It was everything she had imagined, and more. A rush of emotions ran through her that she became over whelmed, but did not stop.

Sam deepened the kiss by pulling Zelina closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Just when it was getting better, Sam pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Zelina if I don't stop now I won't be able to," he said, out of breath.

"I don't want you to stop," She said quietly, and pulled Sam closer.

Their lips touched again, with more passion. Sam picked Zelina up, with their lips never detaching. As Sam took Zelina to the bed, the towel slowly slipping off her body...

Callisto rested her head back against the door. What was happening all these walls she had built up just seemed to crumble when she got the call. "I'm such an idiot" she muttered to herself. "Why am I acting so weak, I've trained myself to feel no pain and to take on any challenge…So why am I so afraid" she thought to herself as slowly slid down the door with her back resting against it. But as soon as she started to break down a pounding sensation came through the door.

" Cal it's me open up" she herd Dean say from behind the door. Callisto pushed up off the ground and flung open the door.

"What do you want?" she spat darkly sending a cold glare towards Dean that just seemed to pierce right through him.

"Listen Cal Zelina told me everything and I just wanted to..."

"Wanted to what console me. Don't make me laugh Dean. I don't need consoling. I don't need anyone especially you. So you can take your pity and get the hell away from me." Callisto fumed cutting him off and slamming the door but not before Dean managed to get his hand through the door way.

"Ahh Shit" he groaned as the door slammed on it. He quickly recovered though and walked towards the fuming woman cussing at him in what he could only think was Greek. Dean just continued to come closer until he was able to place his hands on her shoulders.

"I said leave me alone I don't need you, I don't need anyone.." She said as she tried to free herself from his grasp, but Dean only brought her closer holding her against his chest as she continued to thrash around and lash out at him. But it didn't faze Dean and as she started to cease letting out choked sobs as she broke down, her knees giving out from underneath her Dean wrapped an arm around the back of her legs and carried her off bridal style towards the bed tucking them both in and just holding her as she cried herself to sleep. When Dean realized she had fallen asleep he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead and turned out the light, then wrapping his arms around her again as he fell asleep next to her.


	14. Authors Note New

**Authors Note**

Check out our new poll and don't forget to review so we know that you all are still reading! The more reviews we get, the faster the next chapter comes! Thanks!!


	15. A Day In Prison

"This isn't going to work," Callisto sighed, running a hand through her long, black, hair.

Zelina looked up from her suitcase and smiled, "Yeah, I know, but Sam seems to think it will," her smile grew wider thinking about Sam. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out laying it on the bed.

"Oh You gotta be kidding me?! You slept with him didn't you!" Callisto said, walking up to her sister and placing her hands on Zelina's shoulder.

"What?" Zelina asked.

"You slept with Sam! Don't even try to lie about it and gosh with you being a hopeless romantic you probably already dreaming about the wedding!"

Zelina bit her lips and took a step back with blood rushing to her cheeks. "Okay, so maybe I did sleep with him...I really like him. You cant exactly judge, you had drunken sex with Dean who you can't stand." Zelina went and smoothed out the black suit laying on the bed. The smile reappeared on her face thinking of the night, but as fast as it came it left. She couldn't help but think of Demitri. He was still alive, granted he thinks she's dead, but what if he finds out that she isn't? Turning her thoughts to Dean's idiotic plan, she turned to Callisto, "Do you have a briefcase?"

Callisto cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yea, just let me just pull one outta my ass." she said sarcastically, "why do you need one?"

Zelina shrugged, "I 'dunno, maybe because I need to pass off as a lawyer? All lawyers need a briefcase. Maybe Sam and Dean have one laying around here."

"I still think this is a dumb idea," Callisto said, crossing her arms.

"Only because it was Dean's. Seriously, when are you two gonna give it a rest already it obvious you think he is attractive, otherwise like most guys, he would have been seriously beaten already," before Callisto could protest, Zelina cut her off saying, "They seem to know what they are doing, so lets just trust them on this one."

Callisto rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk with a package on it from Calex. It had finally arrived.. Opening the box, Callisto pulled out what she was looking for.

"Do you think they will work?" Zelina asked, with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I sure as hell hope so," Callisto said, and took the contacts into the bathroom.

While waiting for Callisto, Zelina decided it was time to change in her suit. It was a bit looser than usual, she must have lost some weight over the past two months. Once she was dressed, Zelina began searching for a briefcase. When to her surprise, she found one.

"They work!" Callisto screamed. Zelina perked up and ran to the bathroom.

Callisto was jumping up and down, with her sunglasses broken on the sink. "Calex actually did it! I don't need those retarded sunglasses now!"

----------------

Sam and Dean easily got into the Anthropology museum.

"Dean this way" Sam said looking over the map in his hands

"I hate this plan Dean" Sam muttered under his breath, glaring sideways at his brother.

"Yeah I got that the first ten times I heard it." Dean sighed rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

As they walked into another room they started to break into the glass display cases, taking out all the artifacts inside. But as they heard noises coming from around them they took that as their cue to run into the hall.

Suddenly, the place was covered with cops.

An hour later, Zelina found herself at that police station straitening the front of her skirt. As a enviousness ran through her body, but nobody seemed to notice. The only thing keeping her from backing out was Sam. Standing in front of the door, Zelina tried to collect her nerves. With each passing second, however, she continued to grow nervous. Deciding it was time, she opened the door.

She was disappointed at first, because the only ones in the room was an African American man who she guessed was Henricksen, and Dean. Sam wasn't there. But she masked her disappointment with a faint smile. "I'm from the public defenders office, and I've been assigned to your case," she said stepping fully into the room. She turned to Henricksen, "If you'll excuse me I'd like to speak with my clients alone."

"No you're not, not without me," Henricksen said, crossing his arms. Zelina fought the urge to roll her eyes. Why did men always have to be in control?

"Yes I am, they have the right to speak with me privately."

Henricksen glared, but left the room.

Five minutes later, Zelina sat down in front of both Sam and Dean. Upon seeing Zelina, Sam smiled. She returned it, and fought back the urge to kiss him. "I take that you won?" Sam asked.

**Flashback**

"_There is no way I'm being the nurse!" Zelina said, shaking her head._

"_Uh yes, you are," Callisto hissed._

"_No! I had the shitty part on our last assignment back home. Remember...Bar Tender? Guy with no teeth?!"_

_Callisto seemed to go into a soft daze for a moment. A small smile escaped her lips as Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks. "It still doesn't matter, I'm the lawyer," Callisto said quietly. _

_Dean finally let out a frustrated sigh throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't care how you decide just do it!" Dean sulked across the room to find his jacket. _

"_Guess we have to do this the usual way," Zelina said. _

_Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Sam come on we are leaving," Dean growled. _

"_What way is that?" Sam asked, making his way to the door. _

"_A game of rock, paper, scissors."_

**End of flashback**

"What do we do now?" Zelina asked, catching Sam's eye.

"Nothing...yet. Cal will come in at three tomorrow, and I'll pick a fight or something and get into the infirmary," Dean relaxed back into his chair and placed his arms behind his head.

"And if we need anything, we'll call you," Sam said, reaching across the table and put his hand in hers. Zelina couldn't help but blush, and feel a tingly sensation where he touched her.

"Im gonna hurl" Dean muttered rolling his eyes.

"Shut up jerk" Sam said glaring at his brother.

"Bitch" Dean said laughing as he got up to leave.

Sam then looked to Zelina, "You'll be alright?" he asked, with concern in his eyes.

"Trust me, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about."

((((This is where I figured we could cut it off))))

Dean fell to the ground. His jaw hurt like hell, but he had to do it. He just didn't think that Tiny over there had such a mean punch.

The leading guard pulled him up by the collar. If Dean wasn't helping the guy he swears that he'd take him.

The guard growled, "Take them to the infirmary."

--------------------

"Hey sexy,"

Callisto cursed under her breath and here it begin all forms of american trash finally having a decent skirt to chase.

"Why don't you come and patch me up?"

'_I Swear Z if I hear one more cat call I'm taking out the knife I have hidden in my outfitt here and starting a riot.'_

'_Cal calm down I'm sure its not that bad' _her sister sighed through their link.

She was so mad at her sister for making her wear that ridiculous outfit. In short It was last year's Halloween costume if that tells you anything.

She felt nauseous walking around the jail, looking for the infirmary, and even worse when the old, yucky men send her cat calls. It took about fifteen minutes, but she eventually found the damn place. Dean said he'd be in there, and if he wasn't so help her god...

Opening the door to the infirmary, Callisto saw that Dean had kept his promise, he was there, along with another man. "Sorry about earlier," she heard Dean say to the man in the next cell, "I can't tell you why, but I kinda had to get you mad.."

Once again something stirred in Callisto, seeing Dean sensitive, "Aw, "imagine that… you actually have a heart."

Dean looked around for the source of the voice to see Callisto walking towards them.

``Aww so you get to be naughty nurse today Cal….I mean if you wanted to play doctor all this time all you had to do was ask…. Wait where are your glasses" Dean said confused as he looked her up and down with obvious approval. He was about to say something, but he froze. All of the sudden, Callisto was engulfed by coldness. She subconsciously shivered and rubbed her arms . Something was happening, she tried to ignore it as she walked over to Dean's cell but then the lights flickered.

What Callisto saw next almost made her blood run cold. Just a few feet in front of her was a woman, with snake like eyes and had a ghostly appeal to her. Strange, it wasn't a man like Sam and Dean said it should be. Callisto was in shock, she barely noticed the ghost making her way over to Dean, and the next thing she knew...Dean was on his back with the ghost clutching him.

Callisto ran over to the cell, adrenaline pounding. She had no idea what to do, and with every passing second Dean was losing his life. Callisto looked for something, anything. Then, she saw it. Salt.

"Dean the salt!" Dean saw it as well. It was just a few inches away from him. Callisto saw that Dean was struggling to get it, but there was nothing that she could do. It seemed like hours, long agonizing hours, but Dean finally got the salt and threw it in the ghost's face. Then, she was gone.

Relief washed through Callisto, and it was all she could do to pretend that she didn't care and that the whole experience didn't effect her. Dean sat up out of breath. His gazed drifted over to Callisto, and he gave her a smile, a genuine smile.

A yell came from the other cell. Callisto snapped into reality and realized that the ghost travelled over to the cell mate's cell. She and Dean acted fast, Dean grabbed the salt and handed it through the cell bars. She didn't hesitate and ran to the adjacent cell.

The ghost had the man up against the wall, fear taking over his eyes. Callisto raised the salt shaker and threw it at the ghost. She screamed and disappeared.

Nobody moved for the longest time, in fear that the ghost would come back. It seemed like forever, but Dean finally said, "I don't think it'll be coming back for a while."

Callisto moved over to Dean's cell, leaving the other man to his thoughts. He still looked pretty scared.

"You did pretty good back there," Dean said, leaning his face against the bars.

"Tell me something I don't know," Callisto responded, running a hand through her hair.

"So can I ask why you have that costume?" Callisto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"That is something you will never know," she responded. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. "In other words it's a I tell you I have to kill you kinda deal."

He retaliated with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Callisto rolled her eyes, and didn't see the part in arguing with him anymore. He made her so mad sometimes. "Enough. Dean did you see? That ghost wasn't a man. It was a woman I thought..."

She broke off when she saw Dean's eyes narrow. "Well duh I saw...what I want to know is how _you_ saw. I thought you were blind Cal...what the hell?"

Callisto crossed her arms over her chest and avoided eye contact. "I was never really...blind. My eyes were just really sensitive to the sunlight. I have the ability see in the dark. My brother just sent these contacts so that I can control the amount of sunlight that goes in my eyes. Back in Greece, our father decided our talents would be even greater if our DNA was genetically altered. I received a surgical shine job on my eyes, which means my eyes are very light sensitive making it to wear I can see in the dark but the daylight is very painful for me and my other senses are heightened. My sister on the other hand…" Dean cocked an eyebrow telling her to continue on, "she had her DNA spliced with that of a raven which give her the ability to basically sprout these giant black wings from her back. Between the two of us we were an unbeatable team." Callisto said deciding to leave out the part about their link. That was their secret.

"You two just keep getting weirder and weirder," Dean said, shaking his head.

(few hours later)

Zelina sat down in front of Dean, with a only piece of glass separating them. At the same time, they picked up their phones. "Where's Sam?" Zelina asked, she had to admit that she was slightly upset when she saw Dean sitting down.

"Not here, don't worry, your lover boy is fine. Besides, you should be glad that I'm here instead of Sam, I'm a lot cuter to look at," he sent her a grin. _Callisto your lover is so arrogant_ she said to her sister.

_He wishes he was my lover!_

Zelina closed the link, and decided to ignore Dean's last comment. "Alright what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to look up info on where a Nurse Glockner was buried, then mail me the information asap. Sam and I are getting out of here today."

"Alright. You guys are lucky I'm so damn smart...fine. Then we'll meet you at whatever cemetery when?"

"11:30."

(after the escape)

"Tell me once last time, what did you and your client talk about?" Henrikson said, slamming his hands down on the table. Zelina was about to go fight mode on him. She really needed to head out, it was 10:55, and her and her sister needed to meet the guys.

_What is taking so long in there?_ Callisto demanded.

_This dumb ass won't let me go._ Zelina responded.

"I told you," she said speaking up, with anger in her voice, "What I talk about with my client is strictly confidential." Zelina sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

That pissed Henricksen off. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Zelina wasn't intimidated though. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. She looked at her watch. 10:57.

"Look here. Do you know who I am? Trust me I'm the last person in this entire universe that you want to screw with," Zelina fought the urge to roll her eyes (she finds herself doing that a lot around him) she'd seen a lot scarier. "Now tell me," he said slowly, "What did you tell them?"

"They asked me for some information," she said, as if she was surrendering. "On a nurse Glockner, they wanted me to find out where she was buried."

Something gleamed in Henricksen's eye, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Did you tell them where it was?"

Quietly, she said, "Yes."

"Now...tell me where they are."

"Mountainside Cemetery."

Twenty minutes later, the twins rolled into Green Valley Cemetery. It didn't take long to find Dean and Sam who were already digging at a grave.

Callisto couldn't help but feel like what they were doing was wrong, but didn't say anything. Nobody talked as they dug the grave and burned the body. Then, Sam turned to Zelina and kissed her.

"You know we could do that to if you want," Dean said into her ear. Callisto whirled around and raised her hand to smack Dean, but he caught it and shook his head, "You're a violent person you know that."

"Would you just leave me alone?" she spat at him, turning her back to him.

"Not in a million years sweet cheeks," Callisto felt Dean smack her ass. Callisto's temper started to get the best of her but when she turned around to punch him, she heard a deep, voice say.

"Now, isn't this precious?"

Callisto body went rigid.

It was Caleb.


	16. Caleb

"Caleb," Callisto hissed. Sure enough five feet away from her stood Caleb, leaning against an old gravestone.

"What's wrong babe, aren't you happy to see me?" Caleb said kicking himself off the gravestone walking towards them.

"I don't think so bastard," Dean spat holding his gun up to kill him. Caleb laughed it off, and didn't seemed to be threatened at all.

"Dean, no," Callisto lowered Dean's arm that was holding the gun. She wasn't going to have someone finish him off, it had to be her. "He's mine," she said shooting a look in Calebs direction. "Just you and me Caleb, no guns. Blades only," Callisto said, throwing the gun she had hidden down and grabbed her knife. It was now or never.

"Whatever you say babe, it's your funeral," Caleb replied smirking as they started to circle each other.

Tension filled the graveyard, as the two ex-lovers continued to circle each other. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Sam asked Zelina as he watched the two fighters before him. He put a protective arm around Zelina's waist. He glanced over to his brother who seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"I'm not sure, Cal is the better fighter, but she has never had emotions to cloud her judgment. She's always deemed emotions as a sign of weakness, and I think in this case she's right. If she lets him get to her she could lose focus and Caleb isn't one to pass up an opportunity like that. He'll try to get under her skin for that specific purpose." Zelina answered shooting a worried look towards her sister. Like Dean, she was debating on whether to help her sister or not, but she knew she had to let Callisto take care of this. She would never forgive her if she interfered.

"Come on Caleb, aren't you going to attack? I thought that's what you came here for," Callisto said, as neither of them advanced on each other.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just figuring out how I'm gonna kill your friends. You see, I think I'm going to enjoy this. First, I'll torture your sister's little lover right in front of her eyes, can't kill him right off though, there's no fun in that," he said, taking a step to Sam. Zelina tried to step in front of him, but Sam pulled her closer to him, "I'll let her watch the life drain from his eyes, and just to add to it I think I'll make the last sight the boy sees is unforgettable. By that I mean taking your sister till she screams like the little slut she is and then I'll kill her," he let out a cynical laugh, and if it was possible, Sam pulled Zelina even closer to him. A flash of fear swept through their eyes, "And last but not least, I'll go after lover boy there and believe me I'll enjoy cutting him up…piece…by….piece."

That's enough!" Callisto yelled charging him with anger raging through her. She threw a right hook only for Caleb to catch her arm and twist it behind her back.

"You're getting sloppy there Cal," he taunted in her ear. Callisto grunted and threw her head back sending it crashing into Caleb's nose.

"Bitch," he swore as he was forced to let to wipe the blood from it. This gave her the opportunity to send a round house kick to his head. Caleb let out a yelp of pain, making him stagger.

"I think you're getting sloppy there Caleb," Callisto said smirking.

Caleb charged her as they continued to exchange blow by blow, cutting into each other whenever they could. In the blink of an eye, Caleb got the upper hand and sent Callsito crashing into the ground with her shoulder first. With a sickening pop, Callisto grabbed her shoulder and cried out in pain as jolt seemed to shoot right through her.

"You see baby, my plan's working out perfectly. I have to say though, I'll miss all of our _good times_ together so much…and I'm sorry you're going to have to miss little Sophie's wedding to Demtiri. Oh well," Caleb said with a shrug of his shoulders plunging his dagger towards Callisto.

"No!" Dean screamed as he started to run towards them. Zelina and Sam unconsciously made a jolt towards them as well. When all of the sudden, Dean saw Callisto take advantage of the opening Caleb had left and plunged her knife into his chest, making him fall to the ground.

"Pretty rookie move there Caleb," Callisto said, throwing her knife down on the ground. Dean rushed over to Callisto and helped her to stand up, picking her up bridle style.

"I won't be the last. They'll send more in my place…you'll be dead soon enough," Caleb laughed as he began to hose on his own blood, and lost consciousness.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up," Dean carrying her to where Zelina and Sam stood waiting by the car.

'_You did good sis. Finally got your revenge,'_ Zelina whispered through their link before Callisto drifted off to sleep…

"Callisto wake up, we're at the hotel, I need to clean you up…Zelina said she was gonna check on something," Dean whispered gently, shaking her awake, being cautious of her injured shoulder. As Callisto opened her eyes, she saw Dean had taken her to the bathroom and sat her on the sink. Her shoulder still hurt like hell, and she felt a bit sore. Dean brushed a strand of hair back, looking at her with sympathy that he didn't even know he possessed.

"I don't need your pity Dean, I'm fine. The only thing I need you to do is help me push my shoulder back into place," She spat, coming out of her momentary trance.

"Why do you do that?" Dean hissed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Push everyone away, I'm beginning to think your own sister doesn't even know you," Dean said angrily, as he popped her shoulder into place, making her groan out in pain.

"Because Dean…I don't need anyone's sympathy. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," she responded glaring at him. Dean started to clean to the cuts, attempting to gentle.

"I've never pitied you Cal," Dean said quietly, "you are possibly the strongest, most courageous woman I have ever met, but you're also one of the stupidest," Callisto tried to cut him off, "I wasn't done," he said, putting his hand over her mouth. "You blatantly throw yourself out there with out caring if you live or die, but what you don't realize is that you have people that care about you that would be upset if anything happened to you…including myself." Dean finished waiting for her reaction. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "Just promise me that you'll be more careful," he sighed as he finished cleaning the wounds.

"That's not something I can't promise," she whispered, hoping down front the sink and headed to her and Zelina's room.

Zelina sat on the bed, and picked up the phone. Sam came in and sat down next to her, knowing that he shouldn't touch her at the moment. After three rings, Calex picked up.

"Calex," she said quickly, "have you talked to Sophie?"

"_Not for a while no…I've been away from home."_

Zelina was not happy to hear about it. Sophie was the youngest of the Velentzas, by a few years.

"Look, Caleb said something about Demtiri and Sophie…you need to check on it. Before you ask, Cal took care of him."

"_Alright Z, I'll look into it."_ Then, there was a dial tone.

Zelina sighed and laid back on the bed. This was her fault. If she hadn't of ran away, Demitri wouldn't have taken Sophie.

"Don't worry about it Z," Sam said, pulling her into him, "everything will be alright." He kissed the top of her forehead. His kiss then traveled down to her mouth. He kissed her gently at first, but it became more intense. Zelina wanted more than anything to continue, but now wasn't the time. She pulled away from him, "We can't right now," she said, planting another light kiss on Sam's lips.

There was no mistake, Sam was slightly hurt, but understanding at the same time. "You're off the hook…for now," he teased.

Callisto laid on her bed with a sigh. Something inside her changed tonight, she couldn't describe it, 'emotions are for the weak,' she thought 'look where they got you last time.'

"Hey Cal," Zelina said, coming into the room. "I just talked to the guys, we're all going down to the bar for a drink, do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I could use one right about now," Callisto said getting up from her bed and headed down with Zelina.

Zelina and Callisto drove separately from Dean and Sam. Callisto really had no desire to ride in the same car as Dean at the moment. The girls arrived after the guys and when they walked in, Callisto saw Dean flirting with a waitress. A sharp pain shot threw her when she saw Dean interact with her. The waitress was very pretty; she threw her head back and sighed.

"Cal you alright?" Zelina asked, noticing a change in her sister.

"I'm fine, why don't you go sit over there with your boy toy, I'll be fine sitting at the bar by myself," she laughed heading towards the bar, taking a seat, before her sister could protest.

"What will it be?" asked the bartender, who was cleaning some glasses.

"Whiskey straight" Callisto said, glancing in Dean's direction. Dean seemed to feel her eyes on him, and turned towards her. However, the waitress soon regained his attention, and slipped her number into his hand. When she left, Dean stole another glance at Callisto and walked over to her, taking the seat next to her at the bar.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked, after he ordered himself a beer.

"I've been better," Callisto said, giving him a small smile, and taking a drink of her whiskey. "You seem to be doing pretty good, you got that girl's number," Callisto said faking a smile.

Dean let out a small chuckle and unfolded the paper in his hand, "Peggy, 858-4281" he read, "She said we had a thing back in Ohio but I'm not looking for a repeat. The girl was clingy as hell," Dean laughed as the bartender gave him his beer. He instantly took a drink.

"Sounds like a nightmare," Callisto laughed.

"You know, I think this might be the first conversation we've had without fighting," Dean said giving her a small smile.

"I think you're right, but don't tell anyone or they'll think I've gone soft," she laughed. Before Dean could reply, Zelina and Sam had walked up to them, Zelina looking like the bearer of bad news.


	17. dont Forget To Vote

Hey guys don't forget to take our new poll we need your help to choose our next story and please read and review. Also don't be afraid to give us your ideas for our next story once you have voted.


	18. Goodbye

"Z what's wrong?" Callisto asked. By the look on her sister's face, Callisto knew that something wasn't good.

Zelina stole a small, worried, glance to Sam, who just squeezed her hand. Sighing, Zelina and Sam sat down. She looked gravely at Callisto. "Remember when Caleb said something about Sophie and Demitri?"

"Yeah what did you find out about that" Callisto asked giving her sister a worried look.

"I decided to call Calex. I asked him about it, he didn't know at first because he hasn't been home, but he just called me...." she trailed off.

"Spit it out Z!" Callisto said annoyed, and crossed her arms.

Zelina rolled her eyes, but continued on."Cal, Demitri has taken control of the mob, and has killed almost half of our family."

Callisto and Dean's eyes widened. Callisto sighed grabbing her drink, downing it all, and slammed it on the table. "Ah, so...what does that mean?" Dean asked, looking from Zelina to Callisto.

"I'm not sure yet," Zelina said, while adding through her and Callisto's link. _'We have to go home.'_

'_Agreed but Sam and Dean are not gonna like this.'_

Dean and Sam seemed to be sharing their own thoughts with each other as the twins continued to talk silently through their link.

'_We have to go on our own. Sam and Dean won't go for it, but we need do this. I can't let this happen to Sophie because of me'_

"Z and I are going home to clean this mess up," Dean held up a finger, but Callisto looked at him sternly, "Alone."

"No you're not," Dean and Sam said at the same time. Dean slammed his fist down on the table, while Sam turned his body to Zelina. He placed his hands on her knees and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Sam, we...I have to," Zelina said, placing her hands on top of his. She used her eyes to plead with him.

"Z we don't need their permission! We are going and that's final," Callisto said, leaning back into her chair. She picked up her glass, but then realized that she drank it all and sadly set it down.

"Yes you do," Dean said, "and I say you're not going!"

"Oh and since when have I cared or did what you say!" Callisto spat as she began to lose her temper. "Why would you even care?"

"Because one you don't even know how to kill one and two your just getting into the whole hunting thing you're not ready to take on a vamp let alone a coven "

"You behead them and we'll be fine," Callisto responded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and Dean I think you forgetting who knocks your but to the ground when we fight."

The two continued to argue for the next ten minutes. Nobody was winning the argument, and Zelina became frustrated. This was supposed to be a fun night. Eventually Zelina just stood up from the table and grabbed Sam with her.

They left the bar, Zelina telling Callisto through the link, and decided to head back to the hotel. She just needed to think things through. Twenty minutes later, Zelina and Sam emerged into their hotel room, and Zelina collapsed on the chair.

Sam stood quietly, leaned up against the door post, with worry in his eyes.

Zelina closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Opening her eyes, she saw that Sam was still looking at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

At first, Sam didn't say anything; he kicked himself off the wall. He grabbed the adjacent chair, and pulled it in front of Zelina's. "You're really going aren't you?"

She licked her lips and looked gravely into Sam's eyes, "I have no choice."

"Then let me go with you," he said, sitting on the edge of his chair, and placed his hands on Zelina's arms. A small flutter went through her every time he touched her.

She shook her head, "You need to stay here."

Sam opened his mouth, but Zelina placed her finger against his mouth, and made a 'sh' noise. Sam did so.

"Sam, if anything happens to me I want you to know-"

"Don't you dare even talk like that," Sam the leaned in to kiss Zelina.

They were gentle kisses at first, but grew more demanding, more passionate by the second. Zelina wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and he brought her over to his lap.

Zelina couldn't stop, she wasn't sure why, but Sam continued to stir something in her that she's never felt before. Her thoughts went foggy when Sam started to kiss her neck. Slowly, his tongue grazed her skin and Zelina let out a small moan. She wanted him _now._ Sam seemed to get the picture. With a swift, quick, motion he stood up, with Zelina in his arms. His mouth was now on hers again as they barely made it to the bed.

--Dean and Callisto—

"Well it looks like I won't be heading back to my room tonight" Callisto said as she watched Sam and Zelina leave.

"You can sleep in Sam's bed come on we need to finish this conversation away from civilians" Dean grunted as they headed to the impala.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot and went to Sam and Dean's room but as soon as Dean closed the door the fight started right back where it left off.

"You're not going" Dean said giving her a stern look.

"Yes we are Sophie, Zelina, and Calex are all I have and I'm not letting anyone of them die on me. So if one of them needs me I'll damned if I just sit back and do nothing." Callisto yelled finally full out losing her temper and getting in Dean's face. "So if you have a problem I don't with it I don't care, so just you try and stop me." But as soon as she stopped talking Dean pulled her in to a heated kiss that seemed to make her heart stop.

"Don't leave "he said pulling away roughly and resting his forehead against hers.

"If Sam was in trouble would you risk your life to save him… yes you would I know you so don't try and stop me from saving Calex and Sophie" Callisto sighed pulling out of his embrace and slipping into Sam's bed and falling asleep.

---Morning---

_Flight 319 to Greece now boarding"_ the voice on the com boomed.

"That's us" Zelina said turning towards Sam sadly.

"Be careful ok" Sam whispered into her ear as they shared a final embrace, giving each other a chaste kiss before separating.

"Come on Z we have a plane to catch" Callisto said softly resting her hand on Zelina's shoulder. Callisto threw a final look towards Dean before her sister left Sam's embrace.

"Cal" Dean stared as the girls stared walking towards the loading area.

"What now Dean" Callisto sighed turning around to face him. But before she understood what was happening Dean pulled her close and just held her.

"Be careful out there ok" Dean said kissing her forehead before he let her go.

"You're forgetting Dean I can still kick your ass and even though you're the biggest asshole I know, I consider You and Sam family now so you're not getting rid of us that easily. Right Z?" she joked sadly

"Right" Zelina replied softly as she and Callisto threw a final look in their direction before heading Toward their plane.


	19. Sorry Its Taking So Long

Hey guys zelcal here sorry it's taking so long we just started college so it's a little tough right now because we're not at the same college so bare with us our next update should be here soon.

P.S. Don't forget to take our poll we need your input.


	20. Taking Back Our Home!

AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait its hard because we go to sepperate collages, but we promise to try and quickly as we can get the next chap up. Thanks for all of you that have voted and those of you that havent please take our poll our next story depends on you. We wont be able to do our supernatural sequel till we see where this season is headed so please help us pick our next story until then.

Callisto's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello….Dean slow down….What do you mean Sam is missing…..We will be there as soon as we can" Callisto hung up her phone and started to walk through the rooms of their home, decorated in the traditional Greek sense. As she stepped into the room on her right, memories of the last few days seemed to rush through her head.

'_Flashback'_

Zelina and Callisto were crouched low behind a bush in the back yard, planning their coming attack.

"How are we going to get in Demetri has his guards posted at every entrance. He has complete control over our home."Zelina said frustrated as she scoped out the surrounding area.

"You seem to forget Z but we know this place better than any of Demetri's goons" Callisto said in a chiding tone.

"True, but what's our way in." Callisto asked as they darted off to the side of the house.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the tunnel system under the basement. We used to play hide and seek in there for hours." Callisto said bending down and brushing away all the sticks and leaves, to find a hidden door. "But I'll take this entrance. I'll be able to move quicker in the dark." Callisto told her sister opening the small door.

"And I'll take the roof entrance that way we can divide and conquer." Zelina replied letting black angel like wings protrude from her back.

"Exactly! Now Demetri no doubt has taken residence in Dads office on the second floor, while I take him I want you to find and rescue Sophia." Callisto was about to head in when Zelina grabbed her arm.

"No! You get Sophia, you and I both know they are most likely keeping her in the basement you'll be able to reach her before I will. Demetri is mine and don't argue with me because I stayed back while you fought Caleb and you can't say this is any different. I honored your request now you honor mine. Besides there will be more guards near Sophia they know we will try to get her out first, so you won't be missing any action." Zelina finished giving her sister a pleading look.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Callisto sighed

"Positive"

"Fine! Be careful" Callisto said before disappearing down into the tunnel system. When Callisto gave a final look towards her sister she saw her taking off into the sky. Callisto looked to her left and started to sprint down the vast tunnel systems. She suddenly came to a stop and looked in front of her to find a small ladder leading to a trap door overhead, in the floor above. She started to climb and when she reached the top she pushed up slightly getting a look at the surroundings. The basement always seemed to her like the darkest place in the house it looked like a medieval dungeon but dad always said you had to set the mood when trying to get information. As she looked around she saw Sophie in the room shackled to the stone wall farthest from her. Her dear sister looked rough; her curly light brown hair was matted with dirt and grime, while her green eyes were swollen with bruising that extended to most of her face. Her small frame looked like she had been tossed around like a rag doll, and sure enough like they thought there was a least five men roaming around the room. Callisto eased herself out of the trap door and unsheathed the two swords from her back, as she crept up from behind them to decapitate her first victim. At the sound of his scream the others turned around and the battle began. Callisto slashed left and right just trying to get a solid hit on the vamps surrounding her, as she tried to defend herself from their attacks. Suddenly one of them sent a swift kick to her stomach with incredible force knocking her into the wall behind her, and onto the floor, making her drop her weapons. Callisto gasped in pain as she tried to get up but was sent back onto the floor with another hard blow.

"Not so tough now are you." One of them sneered as they started to deliver blow after blow to her body while she was down. She started coughing up blood as the men just stood there and laughed. One pulled her up roughly by her hair and shoved his tongue down her mouth lapping up the blood on the outside before shoving it inside. She bit down causing him to pull away.

"Mmm tasty, we got ourselves a live one here boys!" he laughed as he threw her hard back against the ground. As she started to black out she herd Sophia cry out.

"No! Cal get up!"

Callisto opened her eyes and with what seemed like the last of her strength stood up and grabbed one of her swords from beside her.

"Look at this boys, she can't even stand up straight" One sneered as she shakily got into a fighting stance. Callisto took a deep breath and began to attack with a second wind. Her new found strength caught them off guard; she was able to decapitate the one nearest to her.

'Three more 'she thought to herself.

As two started to charge from opposite side, she ducked down quickly and out of the way. Making them exchange blows with each other. Taking advantage of this weakness she swiftly severed off their heads in one blow. "And then there was one." She whispered as she and the last vamp started to circle each other. As he blindly charged forward, Callisto crouched down drop kicking his legs from beneath him. She moved swiftly and while he was still on the ground she slammed her sword down to his neck making a clean slice, ending it all. She wiped the sweat from her brow and doubled over in pain.

"Cal" her sister exclaimed worriedly. Callisto looked towards her sister and began to limp over to her, taking the key from the desk where the vamps were standing.

"You need to get out of here, take the tunnels and get as far away from here as you can. Here take this." Callisto reached in her pocket and handed her sister the cell phone. "When it's safe we will call you if we don't I want you to go to America, there are two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester they'll look after you. Do you understand me?" Callisto finished as she unlocked Sophia's shackles and started for the stairs.

"What are you going to do" Sophia asked as she lowered herself slowly into the tunnel system.

"I'm going to help Z. Now go!" Callisto told her sister before charging up the stair and kicking down the door to the next room as she started fighting her way through to her sister.

'_End of Flashback'_

Callisto shook the images from her head as she came into the room where her sisters and Calix waited.

"Cal what's wrong" Zelina asked noticing the look of worry on her sisters face.

"Sam is missing!" Zelina's heart seemed to stop while a cold chill ran throughout her body.

"How?" she whispered her eyes started to tear.

"Not sure, but Dean needs our help and the next flight leaves in three hours, we need to be ready by then!"

Zelina quickly rushed to her room and began to pack. Her heart was beating fast, with worry for Sam. The last few days hadn't been easy for her with getting things back in order at the mansion and recuperating from her fight with Demetri. It seemed that the only thing that kept her going was the thought of seeing Sam again, and now that seemed to fade. Her eyes started to tear as she thought of what had happened that night…

'_Flashback'_

Zelina's feet landed softly on the rooftop as she started to walk to the door that led to the 3rd floor of the house. She held in a agonizing groan as her wings folded up, and began shifting their selves back into her back. She tried to open the link with her sister, to see their progress but her sister had it closed.

'She must be busy' Zelina thought to herself. She silently crept down the corridor, trying to avoid any unnecessary fights before getting to Demetri, on the second floor. Her thoughts seemed to keep going back to Sam and how much she wished he was there. 'I feel so pathetic, I can do this on my own' she told herself, as she quickly found and headed down the stairs to the second floor. She soon found the door to her father's office. It seemed Cal was right Demetri had taken up stay in their father's office, but who wouldn't. It was about the size of a normal family's living room; with a couch in the corner and a large desk in the back of the room.

"Zelina just the woman I've been waiting for." He said smugly as he sat in her father's chair. Zelina glared and as she looked to his feet she saw her father's mangled body on the floor. A chill spiked through her body and her heart seemed to break. The man might not have been the best father in the world, but he was hers and she knew that he loved them, even if he had a hard time showing it.

"How could you?" she spat looking Demetri in the eye.

"Well you see my dear when your father found out what I was; let's just say he was less than thrilled." He laughed looking at her pained expression. I'm sure you always thought your daddy to be a big brave man. Daughters tend to think that of their fathers. In reality he was a worthless coward...I wish you were here to see the way he screamed and begged for his pathetic life." Zelina swung wildly at his words, but he just side stepped and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. "I could have given you everything my dear; wealth power and eternal life, but you just threw it back in my face, sleeping with a human with tainted blood. I can still smell his filth of a stench on you!" He yelled throwing her into a wall. Zelina gasped in pain but got up quickly and unsheathed the long knives from her sides. "Do you really think you can beat me my sweet, don't make me laugh!" Demetri sneered as she started to charge him. The battle finally had begun and Zelina dodged blow after blow, while trying to get one of her own in. Until that is Demetri sent a strong kick to the stomach making her double over in pain and her weapons and on the other side of the room. Before she could even blink he sent another blow to her chin knocking her back. She stumbled to regain her footing and tried to attack him once again. Demetri just laughed and grabbed her by the throat once again and began to strangle her. Zelina could feel her head become dizzy from the lack of oxygen, when she suddenly herd the door bust open. "Z catch!" She saw Callisto yell as she saw her sister throw her one of her own weapons. Zelina caught it with ease and quickly stabbed Demetri through the stomach. As he gasped out in pain, Zelina was released and quickly lunged to decapitate him. Demetri though had regained his composer and caught her hand as they both struggled to press the sword to one another's throat. Zelina felt the cold metal of the sword against her throat.

"You know what I'm going to enjoy even more than this…? Chopping your dear sweet boyfriend in to pieces." Demetri sneered through clenched teeth, pressing the blade into her skin making a faint trail of blood seep down her neck. At the thought of Sam, Zelina tensed in anger and with her last bit of strength sent a knee to his groin, making him double over and gasp out in pain. Zelina then pulled the sword out of his grasp and sent it down onto his neck severing his head from his body. She let out a sigh of exhaustion and fell to the floor her body feeling the effects of the fight.

"We can relax now its all over." She herd Callisto say as she placed a hand on Zelina's shoulder as she crumpled over lying next to her.

"Yeah …" Zelina laughed in relief as she trailed off, as they both passed out on the floor from pure exhaustion.

'_end of flashback'._

Zelina and Callisto took one final look towards the mansion as they drove off to the airport to catch their flight.


	21. Contest

Hey guys zelcal here and we have a little contest for you. We want you all to create a fanfic video making our story come to life and the winner gets to create their own character that we will some how include in the sequel coming up. Also we will have a youtube account made where we will post all the vids and rank them in places. We need at least 5 videos in order to have this contest and you can make multiple videos if you wish the deadline is October 31. Don't let us down and remember to vote in our poll. email us your link or video at zel_cal_.


	22. The Return

There was a mixture of anticipation and anxiety in the atmosphere when the twins landed back in the states. With Zelina, it was the anxiety of not knowing what Sam was doing, or if he would be ok. With Callisto it was the anticipation of a possible fight, while being sympathetic of her sister.

They didn't waste time when they stepped off the plane. Zelina had every intention of heading straight to Bobby's house. Callisto, however, told her that they needed their weapons. They aslo needed to steal a car, and would not be able to without their things. Very reluctantly, Zelina agreed to head to the luggage claim.

A couple minutes later, they rounded the corner near the luggage claim. Waiting for them was in fact their luggage, and someone else that they did not expect.

"Bobby?" Callisto heard Zelina say. She stopped next to her sister, and saw Bobby standing up against the wall, with their bags lying by his feet. Something told Callisto that Bobby was not doing to well. He was slumped over, as if he could barley hold himself upright. His skin had a gray look to it and there was big dark bags under his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Callisto asked, while adding, "you look terrible."

"I can feel the love," he responded dryly. "Come on girls."

Bobby did not wait for the girls to respond. He kicked off the wall, and slowly made his way out of the room. Stealing a worried glance to her sister, Callisto picked up their bags and followed Bobby out of the room.

The walk to the car seemed almost painfully slow. Nobody talked and it seemed as if Bobby was walking at a snail's pace. Callisto could see the dread in Bobby's eyes, and the worried look in her sister's eyes. Something told the twins that Bobby just was not here just to be a chauffeur.

"Bobby what are you doing here?" Zelina finally asked, breaking the silence while opening the back seat of the old beaten up car.

Bobby scooted in the car and started the engine. Putting the car into reverse, he looked in the rearview mirror back at Zelina, with a grave look in his eye. "Z, it's Sam-"

Zelina did not need to hear anymore. She did not want to hear anymore. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I was going to tell you when we got there, but..."

"You're lying," she said quietly, fighting back the tears. Her ribcage was beginning to constrict, and she found it difficult to breathe. She refused to believe that Sam was...

It was impossible. Sam has been doing this stuff for forever. Why would he die _now_? Were they playing some cruel joke on her? Finally, when she was happy...it gets stripped away from her. Life wasn't fair.

"Z I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" she shouted, and threw her fist into the back of the seat. She hated this. She hated Sam for leaving her. She would never forgive him. Without warning, the tears came streaming down her cheeks. She did not care that they saw her at her weakest. Nothing mattered now.

"Bobby," Callisto said softly, "just let her be right now."

The only sound throughout the entire three and half hour car ride were the calm sobs coming from Zelina, and the occasional hiccup. Zelina felt her world crumbling. Her mind was shut off from Callisto, who tried to break the barrier a few times. Bobby had no idea how to deal with this so he was silent the whole time. Zelina was not even sure why she was still in the car. She did not have any desire to see the lifeless body of Sam. It would break her heart even more. Perhaps she was still holding on the chance that Sam may be still alive.

A few hours later, Bobby pulled into what seemed to a deserted town. Zelina didn't pay attention though. She already hated this place. Stepping out of the car, she wiped her nose with her sleeve, and rubbed her eyes. She knew they were red and swollen, but she had finally stopped crying. It didn't matter though.

_Hey Z-_ but Zelina didn't care of what her sister had to say, and once again, shut her mind off.

After grabbing a few things from his trunk, Bobby said, "Stay close to me girls," while he led them through the town. The town was anything but inviting. It was deserted, dirty, and smelly. There was an eerie feel to the air. Callisto could smell a scent that she was not used to, and didn't know what to make of it. It was literally a ghost town. Not even a barking dog or bird was to be seen. Bobby led them for what seemed like forever.

The door swung open, to reveal Dean.

And Sam.

All the hurt and anger boiled up in Zelina. How dare he let her think that he was dead? She clenched her fists and jaw.

"Cal?" "Z?" they said simultaneously. Without thinking, Zelina stormed up to Sam and slapped him with all she had. A second later she started crying again and pulled him into a hug. Just to make sure he was real.

"How dare you made me think you were dead!" Zelina shouted in Greek, "I hated you for leaving me!"

"I hate to cut in this lovey dovey moment but we have a bigger situation going on than your love life," Dean said. He looked at Bobby, "Sam's better and we're back in it now, so...what do you know?"

Bobby sighed and sat down. Callisto made her way next to Dean who caught her eye. Zelina was still crying, but Sam hadn't let go of her yet. She did not want him to let go of her. She felt so stupid, so weak, but could not help but cry. "Demonic omens like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle Death. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed out from nowhere. Here," Bobby pulled out a map and laid it out on the table. The four inched their way around the map, and saw that Bobby was pointing to a place in Wyoming. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wymoing?" Dean asked.

Zelina and Callisto exchanged glances, neither of them had any idea of what that meant.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean...spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Sam asked, hugging Zelina tighter.

"The demons are surrounding it," Bobby said gravely, looking at the four.

"But do you know why?" Dean asked.

Pushing the map Bobby said, "No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, but did not move from his spot.

Looking at Dean Bobby said, "Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug em' in."

Without saying anything else, Dean followed Bobby outside.

"Cal would you care if Z and I went into the other room for a sec?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead," Callisto responded rolling her eyes.

"I still hate you Sam!" Zelina said, once they were in the other room. The room was like all the others in this place. It was dirty, with very little furniture. There was an old couch pushed back in the corner and a window on the East side. Zelina went to the window and looked out of it. Even though she wanted nothing more than to be in Sam's arm, she did not want to look at him.

"Z look, I don't know what happened. But I am not dead," he said softly. Zelina could feel Sam walk over to her. She could sense him. Her heart began to race.

"Bobby said you were! I believed him! Do you know how much pain I went through in these past few hours. Do you-"

Before Zelina could finish what she was saying, Sam pulled her into a kiss. It was at first just a small, innocent one, but quickly turned into a more passionate kiss. Zelina put all of her emotion into the kiss, and Sam seemed to do the same. She loved the way Sam's lips moved against her, the way her skin tingled when he gently touches her. It was then Zelina realized that she never wanted to kiss another man besides Sam again. Breaking the kiss, Sam rested his forehead against hers.

"Sam...I know what we will be doing is dangerous...and if anything happens-"

"Z, don't even talk like that," he said, closing the gap between them with another kiss.

Zelina stopped him before they got any further, as much as she didn't want to. She needed to tell him, "No," she said, slightly pushing him back, "listen. If something happens to you or I...I want you to know that..."

"Know what?"

Biting her lip said softly, "that I love you."

Callisto sighed and rolled her eyes. What was she supposed to do now? Sam would have Zelina occupied for a little bit. She headed out the door (for no reason in particular) and saw Bobby and Dean huddled by the truck. Cocking an eyebrow, she stepped a bit closer. Something wasn't right. She had never seen Bobby and Dean argue before. Having an internal battle with herself, Callisto unconsciously took a step closer. She then heard Dean say something about one year. It was then decided by Callisto that she should overhear the conversation.

" Damn it, Dean." She heard Bobby yell as she continued to walk towards them.

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?" Callisto shook her head confused '_what the hell is going on she'_ thought.

Bobby then grabbed Dean by the collar, "I could throttle you!" He hissed. At first it had taken her aback; she had never seen Bobby so angry before. However, she still made her way closer to the two.

" And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Callisto heard Dean say to Bobby.

As Bobby let Dean go he asked, "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselfs down the pit."

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something." As Callisto heard the words leave Deans mouth her heart seemed to stop as she realized something was definitely wrong. She had the horrid feeling that Dean was not going to be ok. Her heart sank even father. How much about Dean didn't she know?

" What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" Bobby yelled grabbing Dean again.

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother." Callisto watched as something inside Dean began to snap. It somewhat moved her, she had never seen Dean get so emotional. Something in the pits of her stomach began to stir.

"How's your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

" You can't tell him. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him." Callisto watched as Bobby began to cry. Piece by piece everything came together...Dean was going to go to hell and by the sound of it this wasn't a new issue. Dean had told her once that his dad died for him but something was telling her it wasn't that simple. The only thing she knew was Dean only had a year.

Callisto was jarred out of her thoughts though when she heard a clank come from around Bobby and Dean. She watched as they both snuck around to the other side and grabbed the intruder.

"Ellen? Oh, God." She heard Dean say.

She watched as Bobby led an older woman, whom she assumed to be Ellen, inside and saw Dean standing over by the car still trying to regain his composure.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell is going on and don't bullshit me Dean." She spat catching Dean off guard as she walked towards him.

"How much did you hear" Dean asked, with a slight groan in his voice.

Callisto shook her head and said, "From the whole one year part and I would like to know what exactly that means." Dean's bullshitted his way out of things before, avoided the truth. It wasn't going to happen this time. Of course she knew what was going to happen, but she wanted to him to tell her.

"It means I sold my soul to a cross roads demon. You make a deal with them, and exchange your life. I only have a year to live." he said gruffly. Callisto took a choked breathe and down at her feet. This was not fair, she felt anger growing. Dean winced as he heard her slam her hand on the hood and began to walk away. "Cal" Dean called as she walked towards the car they came in. As he caught up to her he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean?" she spat as she shoved him roughly. Dean looked at her face to see tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. It was then Callisto realized that she didn't want Dean to die. It was going to break her.

"Don't even start with me Cal you know you would have done same thing if it was Zelina lying there dead. Why do even care it's my soul and it's not like you actually give a damn!" Dean growled. Before Dean could even say anything else Callisto's hand balled up into a fist as she punched him square in the jaw.

"How dare you! You know I do. Ever since Zelina and I began traveling with you, I let myself become close to you and Sam to the point I would die for both of you! Especially you damn it!" Callisto lashed out before Dean even recovered from the punch.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know you're hot and cold the whole damn time. Every time I get close you push me away. You never let anyone in because you don't trust anyone" Dean retorted as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and stared Callisto down.

"I was raised to be that way Dean! All my life I was taught to never let anyone in because it shows weakness, and the one time I did a part of me died and I became this empty shell. I learned to go without any emotions, that is until you and your brother came and I grew to trust you both with mine and my sister's lives something I had never done before. And you wanna know the worst part. I fell for you Dean. No matter how many times I told myself it wasn't worth it I fell for you."

"Cal" Dean whispered as his face softened. As he tried pulled her close, Callisto just pushed him away.

"Don't I can't do this." She choked "I can't stay with you knowing you only have a year left Dean. I can't fall for you because as soon as you're gone I'll have nothing left and I won't be able to move on this time." Callisto just looked up into Dean's eyes and wiped away a stray tear. "I'll be gone by morning, tell Z I love her." She whispered as she went to open the car door.

"Don't go." Dean said grabbing her wrist before she opened the door. Callisto looked at Dean one last time before placing a chaste kiss onto Dean's lips her tears giving a salty taste as they rolled freely down her cheeks. As she pulled away she got into the car and drove off, the tears nearly blinding her vision by blocking her contacts.

As Dean watched her leave something inside him snapped and he choked back a sob as he tried to regain his composer before facing the others. But nothing could fix the pain he felt watching her leave his life for what he thought was the last time.

After Dean was able to compose himself, he made his way into the building. All eyes went to him when he walked in, "what?" he asked, a bit too harshly. He noticed that Ellen appeared wet, must have tested her to see if she was demon.

"Where's Cal?" Zelina asked, with worry in her eyes. Pain stung at him seeing Zelina, it just reminded him of Cal. He mentally kicked himself, he had a job to do. His emotions didn't need to get in the way. Not now, not when they are so close.

"Sophie called. She went to go help her with something," he said, shrugging it off.

"What did she want? Why didn't she want me to go?"

"Jesus Z I don't know, I'm not a frickin' mind reader. Cal just said that she was needed back home and she left. She said not to worry." Sam sent him a glare, but he didn't care. He didn't want Z to get upset.

Zelina narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with Dean, usually he isn't that mean. Before she missed anything, Zelina tried to open the link between them, but she was blocked. Something was wrong. Why would Callisto block her mind to her?

"I wasn't supposed to," Ellen said, snaping Zelina out of her thoughts, "I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffed, "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." Bobby now came in with some drinks, and handed them a drink to everyone. Zelina could tell that it was whiskey. Once again she tried to open the link, but once again she was blocked, sighing, she took a drink of her whiskey. "That's when Ash called," Ellen continued, "Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

When Ellen finished her tale, there was a tense silence in the air. Noboy knew what to say.

"Sorry Ellen," Sam said. He grabbed Zelina's hand from under the table and held it in hers.

Zelina wanted to say something, anything, but had no idea what to say. Ellen started to tear up, and made it even tenser between the remaining three, "A lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live," she added sarcastically, while wiping her eyes.

Clearing his throat Bobby said, "Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"A hidden safe we kept in the basement."

Apprehensively, Bobby asked, "Demons get what was in it?"

"No," Ellen responded. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Everyone leaned in closer as Ellen unfolded a paper, revealing the same map they were looking at earlier, save for there were black X's on it in five different places. Zelina cocked her head, if you connected the X's it looked like...

"I don't believe it," Bobby said a few moments later, looking aghast.

"What?" Sam asked, "you got something?"

"A lot more than that," Bobby said, raising his eyebrows, "Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church...all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

The next few hours were such a blur for Zelina. But she never got a more high than she did before. She wished that Callisto could have been there with them. Dean was very impressive. She felt like she needed to talk to Callisto about the entire event, but every time she tried to contact her, she got blocked.


	23. After The Gate

After everything was done, after the high was worn off, after Zelina wasn't scared for their lives, they were slowly walking back to Dean's Impala, with a victory stride. Everything was perfect right now.

"You know," Sam said, throwing an arm over Zelina's shoulder, "when Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost." He let out a light laugh before saying, "I mean hell, you heard him Dean. He said he killed me."

Zelina felt her heart sinking, she didn't want him to talk about it.

"I'm glad he was wrong," Dean said. Was it Zelina, or was Dean lying. He was avoiding eye contact, and seemed to be fixed on staring at his car.

"I don't think he was Dean. What happened...after I got stabbed?"

"I already told you." Zelina could hear the anger rising in Dean's voice. Something wasn't right. It made sense, Bobby told her that Sam died, why would he lie about that?

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed a demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?" Sam asked, being more persistent. Zelina held her breath, waiting for Dean's answer.

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me? Like dad did for you?" By now they had stopped walking, and Sam's arm had dropped from Zelina's shoulder.

"Oh, come on...no!"

"Tell me the truth," Sam demanded. Dean didn't respond right away. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..."

She watched as Sam tried to hold in his emotions, and she even found herself having a battle with them.

"How long do you get?" Sam asked.

"One year. I got one year," he said looking down to the ground. Zelina saw that Dean was vulnerable. He then looked up at Zelina, "I haven't been honest with you either Z." Her heart began racing, what else did he have to say? He cleared his throat. "Cal left."

"What?" she asked, feeling her ribcage beginning to constrict again. It made sense. Why she wasn't opening her mind, why Dean seemed off when he came back in. She had overheard him and left afraid of getting hurt. She felt like a piece of her just died. Her sister was everything to her, how could she have just left without telling her?


	24. A Year Later

*Authors Note* This is in Zelina's 1st POV

It's been almost a year, three hundred sixty two days to be exact.

It's also been almost a year since I have talked to my sister. I did talk to Sophie however, just a week ago. I guess she's been hunting with Callisto now. All she had to say about Callisto was that she was an empty shell. I was still angry with her, for leaving me like she did, but I love her. I always knew that she was stubborn, but not _this _stubborn. Every single day I would call her phone, and every day I would receive no answer. I of course left her voice mails, pretending that I was actually talking to her. I would tell her everything that went on that day, tell her about all the jobs that I've been on. Including some witches, 'the seven deadly sins', a ghost ship, and vampires. I also did not forget to mention about the losers who thought that they were real ghost hunters. That was actually quite an entertaining day. Callisto would have hated the two guys. They were annoying, ignorant, and kept hitting on Zelina.

The family was doing ok, Calex is now the new mob boss, a move that surprised me. He never expressed wanting power before, and yet ten months ago he announced the rebuilding of father's empire. Calex even requested that I would come back, but I refused.

I would also update her on Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Especially Dean, he kept to himself for most of the time, but I knew that he missed Callisto. On a certain job, we had someone entering dreams and killing people. Sam and Dean ended up having to enter Dean's mind. There, Callisto showed up, and mentioned something about a son. I didn't get much details, because Dean walked in when Sam was telling me about it. I also informed her of how reckless Dean was being. It was like that he didn't care that he was dying. The man was cranky as ever.

On that same voicemail, I told her about Bella. We had known her for years. Bella worked for our father, and occasionally would visit. She wasn't the nicest person, and not very likable. But for some odd reason I liked the girl, and we became good friends. It wasn't until that job when I realized that my Bella and Dean and Sam's Bella was the same Bella. They had talked about her for weeks and I never made that connection.

I also updated her on mine and Sam's relationship. I couldn't talk about it with anyone else. Dean could not have cared less, nor did Bobby. Bella never stayed for more than a few hours. So, telling Callisto about it made me happy.

We were still an item, and I loved him more than life itself. I had never felt this way about anymore before. Each time I am around him, I find that I love him more and more. I can not bare to be without him for more than a day.

Then, there was Ruby. I do not understand what it was possessing them. Ruby it a demon, and they have not killed her yet. Just because she's "helped" us out one time. Sam trusts her, and why I do not know. There is just something about her that I can't put my finger on it. Dean doesn't trust her either. That is one of the few things he's confided in me.

It's been almost a year, and Dean's time is almost up.


	25. Reunion

'_Callisto, it's happening dean is starting to dream about the hellhounds…if you feel anything for him help us save him. We found out that a demon named Lilith holds Dean's deal, if we kill her we can save Dean, please Cal… at least call me, it would be nice to hear your voice. If you decide to help we are here at Bobby's' _there was a long sigh '_Dean needs you, he only has thirty hours left.'_ Callisto hung up the phone and put in her pocket after listening to it for the fifth time. It was Zelina again, and normally she deleted her voice mails, but for some reason she couldn't delete this one.

Callisto was driving toward Portsmouth, Ohio with Sophia to check out some reports of a haunting in the Boniefiddle Café. It was nice having Sophia around, she caught on pretty quick, and didn't ask questions about the last two years, which was what Callisto wanted. She wanted to forget about Dean. Zelina, however, saw it fit to call her every single day and remind her of Dean. The fact that Dean only had about a day to live continued to play through her head.

"Cal are you okay?" Sophia asked, turning in her seat, towards her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Callisto asked as she continued to drive on.

"Because we just missed the exit to Ohio," Sophia said, pointing to the exit ramp behind them.

"That's because we aren't going to Ohio anymore, we are heading to Bobby Singer's house," Callisto said as she kept her gaze foreword on the road. She wasn't even sure why she was going. To save Dean? And if she did just pick up right where they left off? Callisto could not quite explain it, she just felt like she needed to be there. She missed Zelina as well…

"It's about time. You have been moping around long enough," Sophia sighed. Even though Callisto never told her what happened, Sophia was smart enough to figure it out. Either that or Zelina told her, either way she smirked at her little sister's remark.

"How about you stop being a smart ass and get that map out and help me get there," Callisto replied.

With Zelina

"Have you tried calling Cal?" Bobby asked Zelina, as they were driving to Bobby's house after doing some errands.

"Of course I have!" Zelina said a bit irritated. "I try calling every day, she never answers."

"I have a feeling she still listens Z I bet she just doesn't have the strength to pick up yet. She will call when she is ready," Bobby replied.

Zelina sighed, she doubted that. If Callisto hasn't answered her phone in the past, she certainly won't now.

"Who the hell…" Bobby said squinting his eyes from the driver's seat of the car. They were now in Bobby's driveway, and two figures were leaning against the wall.

Zelina looked closer…it was Callisto, and Sophia. She couldn't believe it. "It's Cal and our little sis Sophia," she said, barley able to contain herself. She unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out of the car. She couldn't help but run up to Callisto and wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. Sophia got the next one. "What are you doing here?" she asked, after she hugged them.

"I thought it was obvious," Callisto replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Have Dean and Sam seen you yet?" Bobby asked as he reached them.

"No, Cal here is too much of a chicken to even step in the house. I'm Sophia by the way, and I'm guessing you're Bobby" Sophia said, stepping towards Bobby. She took his hand and shook it.

Callisto held back the urge to slap her sister right then and there, and instead shot her a look as Bobby started walking to the front of the house.

"I saw Dean and Sam packing up the car earlier. I think they were planning on leaving without us Z," Bobby said as made a detour to Dean's car. Callisto and Sophia were slightly behind them. Bobby opened the hood of the car, stood there for a moment, and then reached in and took out a car piece. Zelina couldn't help but wonder why Sam would leave her. He knew that she could handle herself. They had this argument several times, and Zelina always won. It was more than likely Dean's idea.

The four then proceeded to move over to the side of the house to wait for the boys. Callisto held her breath, and began to think of what would happen, and how Dean would react.

Not a minute later, Callisto saw Dean and Sam emerge from the house, and headed towards the car. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, and she thought of their last meeting, and everything she had said to him. She hated to admit it, but she regretted everything she did that day, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Bobby head to the Impala. The three sisters, decided to wait by the house though.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked. Dean looked to Bobby, who was holding the part of the car he had taken out earlier. Neither Bobby or Dean looked happy

"We go the knife," Dean said.

"And you intend to use it without me?" Bobby asked, sounding even angrier. Sam, came around the car, and decided to stand in the middle of the two. "Do Z and I look like ditchable prom dates to you?"

"No Bobby," Sam said, "Of course not."

"This is about me…and Sam. Okay? This isn't your fight," Dean said, stepping towards Bobby.

Bobby had a look of pure rage on his face. Zelina had never seen it before. "The hell it isn't!" he yelled.

Dean's stubborn face seemed to have softened at Bobby's words.

"Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need us."

Callisto decided that it was time. "Bobby's right Dean, we stick together. You could use all the help you can get," she said. Callisto stepped out from the corner of the house and braced herself.

"Cal?" Dean whispered. He was clearly shocked at the sight of her. All he could do was just stand there with a dazed look across his face.

"I'll be in the car," Callisto told Zelina as she headed towards the back. Zelina couldn't help but send her sister a sympathetic look. She thought about trying to open the link again, but decided against it. She walked up to Sam's side of the car and told him that they would be following them, and then gave him a light kiss.

Once they hit the road, there was an awkward silence that filled every car as the drive to where Lilith was on "shore leave." Zelina wanted to talk to her sister, about anything. However, she knew Callisto wouldn't want to talk. Once Callisto had time to think, she would come around…hopefully. A couple of hours later, Callisto saw that the Impala and Bobby's car pulled over to the side. She pulled in behind them, and saw the dead body of a policeman lying on the ground. She also noticed that Bobby and the boys taking different brush and branches to hide the cop car off the side of the road in the woods.

"Hey Z, help me with this," Cal said, breaking the silence, motioning to the body.

"What can I do?" Sophia asked as she began to get out of the car.

"Stay in the car Soph and be the look out. Warn us if anyone comes," Zelina said. She forgot how much Sophia had grown. She knew Sophia could handle herself, but she couldn't help it, Sophia was her baby sister. She was also relieve that Callisto finally said something.

They both stepped out of the car, and made their way to the body. Callisto grabbed the body by the arms, and Zelina took the feet. They then proceeded to carry it over to the boys who had the cop car.

"I think you forgot this," Callisto said as she and Zelina reached to where the boys were. The dropped the body on the ground and Callisto began to wipe her hands, "Now do you mind telling me why we just carried the dead body of a police officer?" Callisto asked.

"He was possessed," Dean said gruffly, looking at the ground instead of her.

"Wait, how did you know he was possessed? All the holy water is in the trunk," Zelina asked as she stood near Sam, who drew his arms around her.

"Long story short, since Dean's about to become hell's bitch he can see hell's other bitches. Now let's get moving," Bobby said as he brushed past them and headed to the cars. Zelina and Sam followed right behind Bobby. Callisto was about to follow them, when Dean grabbed a hold of her arm and stopped her.

"Why are you here Cal?" Dean asked, as he turned her towards him.

"Because you don't deserve to go to hell Dean and if there is a way to save you I will." Callisto said, as she slowly pulled her arm from his grasp. She then started towards the car.

Dean watched as she walked away. He didn't get her at all. She comes here to save him after leaving him so she doesn't go through the pain of his death, yet tonight was possible his last night and here she is. That girl was so frustrating at times. Before Callisto got too close to the others though she threw a look over her shoulder and smugly said, "Plus, I hear you've been dreaming about me." She laughed slightly as Dean's shocked expression and went to her car and got in, waiting for them to start driving again.

Dean shook his head, "Sam," he hissed clenching his fists, as he walked back to the Impala thinking about ways to get back at Sam.


	26. No Rest For The Wicked

Dean looked through the binoculars to see Lilith smiling while a scared looking woman (Dean guessed that she was the mother) was serving her plate of cake, while the dad was getting out of his chair, probably to get that ice cream. Dean saw an old man sitting dead at the end of the table with his head on his plate, no doubt Lilith's doing. When they had arrived at the neighborhood they hid out in a house that was for sale to try and figure out what Lilith is up to.

"It's the little girl. Her face is awful." Dean said putting the binoculars down.  
Dean was standing by a window, looking over at the family. Sam took the binoculars and started to look at the scene standing before him. Bobby and the girls just stood motionless as the boys assessed the situation.  
"Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time." Sam said putting the binoculars down.  
As Sam walked to the door Dean quickly stopped him.  
"Wait!"  
"For what? For it to kill the rest of them? " Sam replied frustrated.  
"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?" Dean replied  
Sam held up the binoculars and sees the mailman sorting mail at the back of his car. "I think it's safe to say that's not normal." Zelina sighed running a hand threw her hair, she'd been with them enough to know what was normal, and what wasnot.  
"And Mr. Rogers over there." Dean said pointing to the neighbor.  
"Demons?" Bobby asked looking towards Dean.  
"Yeah"

Zelina didn't like the sound of that. It definatley wasn't good news at all.  
"Ok, fine. We-we-we-we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in. " Sam said trying to think of a solution.  
Callisto could feel the frustration rolling off Sam in waves. She wanted to do something, but had no idea how to take the initiative.  
"Then what? Give a "Columbian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!" Dean hissed.  
"Look, Dean, I know it's awful. " Sam started.  
"You think?" Dean mocked rolling his eyes.  
"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody." Sam said desperately.  
"She's gotta be stopped, son." Bobby said trying to reason with Dean  
After a bit of convincing and planning everyone worked on taking out the demons without alerting Lilith. Callisto went with Dean to take out the mailman, as Sam and Zelina worked on the neighbor and Sophia went along with Bobby to bless the water in the pipes. Everything was going cording to plan until Dean and Callisto ran through some trees and came up to the fence. Callisto then saw a blonde woman suddenly appear and shove Dean into the fence holding him there. It happened so fast, that Callisto didn't have time to react.  
"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone." She hissed. Before Callisto did anything, Sam came up behind the woman holding the knife up to her throat, with Zelina coming up behind him throwing a nasty look toward the woman.

'_Who is she?'_ Callisto thought opening up their link to ask Z.

'That's Ruby…the demon I've been telling you about. The one that Sam thinks is on our side.' Zelina replied distantly. Cal could tell that her and Zelina weren't on friendly terms.  
"He doesn't have it. Take it easy." Sam said to Ruby, breaking the two girls from their thought.  
As she backed away from Dean Sam walked over to stand beside him, while Zelina walked over to her sister to keep a close eye on Ruby.  
"How the hell did you get out?" Dean spat at the demon.  
"What you don't know about me could fill a book." She replied giving them a smug look.  
Callisto then saw Dean flinch when he looked at Ruby again.  
"Whoa."  
"What? " Ruby asked annoyed.  
"Nothing. I just- I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad." Dean said mockingly to Ruby. Zelina tried to stifle a laugh while Callisto just smirked. She didn't know what it was but she didn't trust this so called friendly demon either. Sam was being a moron for not stabbing that bitch when he had the chance.  
"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself." Ruby said turning towards Sam and ignoring Dean.  
"You'll get it when this is over." Sam told her  
"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too." Ruby hissed at Sam. Zelina had to hold herself back so she wouldn't punch Ruby. They way she spoke just made her sound to intimate for her taste.  
"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch." As soon as the words left Sam's mouth, Callisto just continued to smirk and Zelina smiled smugly at Ruby. She loved it when that stupid demon was put in her place.  
"Hit me with your best shot, baby." She mocked. Zelina stepped towards Ruby. "I would be happy too!" Zelina said. As Zelina and Ruby started to square off Dean interrupted them.  
"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later." Callisto looked in the direction Dean was pointing to see neighbors surrounding them.  
"Oh shit!" Callisto whispered as they witnessed all of the neighbor eyes go black.  
"So much for the element of surprise." Dean said sarcastically.  
"Yeah no shit" Callisto said taking a few steps back.  
"Go. Go. Run. Run!" Dean yelled.

They quickly opened the fence and ran towards Lilith's house with the demons not trailing to far behind.  
Sam reached the house first, got down, and started to pick the lock on the door. The others fell in behind him, looking out on the lawn as more people are running after them. If Bobby and Sophia didn't hurry they'd all be screwed.  
"What the hell is taking Bobby and Sophia?" Dean grunted he saw the lawn continue to fill up.  
"Sam hunny any day now" Zelina said panicking as the demons began to close in.  
"I'm trying!" He hissed still fiddling with the lock.  
Then suddenly when one demon reached the lawn, the sprinklers turned on and she began to flail, screaming, as the water burned her. 'It's about time Soph.' Callisto thought as another demon was caught in the water. Dean began to grin at the site of the barrier that was formed. He let out a laugh as Sam finally picked the lock and they crowded into the house.  
When they entered the house Zelina and Callisto grimaced as they saw the decaying body of an old woman. It made Zelina wonder how long the body had been there, and how much time they wasted.  
"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked after throwing a disgusted look towards the body.  
"Probably." Ruby said taking a look around the house.  
When they walked into another room the cabinet behind them opened. Someone, out of nowhere, charged out of the cabinet but Dean heard the creak of the door and quickly turned around, putting up one hand and puts a hand over the man's mouth, turning him around to the others. Dean tried to shush the man.  
"We're here to help. Ok? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?"  
The man nodded his head yes and Dean slowly removed his hand.  
"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked.  
"It's not... it's not her anymore." The man stuttered. Zelina's heart broke when he heard the man say that. she couldn't imagine having to fear your own child.  
"Where is she?" Sam asked again, this time more stressed.  
"Upstairs. In her bedroom." He whispered frightened, casting his gaze upstairs.  
"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean said instructing the father.  
"Not without my wife."  
"Yes, without your wife." Dean hissed annoyed.  
"No."  
Dean sighed impatiently and turned and decked the man in the face, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Was that necessary?" Zelina asked.

"We really don't have much time Z…..Here let me help you with him" Callisto said helping Dean with the father.

"We'll check the upstairs for Lilith." Sam said as he Ruby and Zelina headed towards the stairs.  
Callisto followed Dean to a room to lay the man down

"Now what?" Callisto asked looking towards Dean.

"We need to go upstairs and help Sam" Dean replied making his way to the stairs.

"Dean wait." Callisto sighed grabbing his arm and turning him towards her. Dean went to ask what was wrong when Callisto saw pulled Dean down by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his roughly. Dean was surprised at first but quickly responded just as passionately, before Callisto ended the kiss. Dean gave her a questioning look but Callisto just replied, "Just in case" as she gave him a small smile.

"No chick Flick moments." Dean said lamely trying to break the tension, running his hand down the side of her face.

Callisto let out a small laugh and they made their way to the stairs to find Lilith.

Zelina and Sam made their way upstairs. Ruby, the stupid bitch, decided to come as well. Zelina didn't know what it was about Ruby, but she just didn't like that girl. Dean didn't either, which made Zelina feel like she wasn't too crazy. Quietly, they walked up the stairs, nobody made a noise. Sam lead the way, with that knife Ruby had sticking out. Zelina wasn't too sure about where exactly they were going, but Sam stopped at a door at the end of a hall. He stopped before he opened the door, and gained his composure. Zelina had never seen him look so scared before.

Silently, they slipped in the bedroom. It was just a normal little girl's room, Zelina noted. Who would have known that one of the most feared demons was in there. There was a pink bed in the center, with a canopy over it. Slowly, and quietly Sam walked over to the bed, and opened the canopy. Lilith was asleep with her mother. The mother however, was wide awake, and breathing heavily, she seemed to be scared to death. She didn't scream, as Sam held the knife over her daughter's body.

"Do it!" she said desperately.

Zelina held her breath. She couldn't bear to watch this. Sam, raised his knife even higher, but did not strike right away. The little girl stirred a little bit.

"Do it," the mother said once again.

Sam, once again hesitated.

"Do it!" the mother demanded.

The little girl stirred again, and started mumbling. Zelina was sure she was about to wake up. The mother was panicking now, and breathing even faster. Zelina saw Sam grip the knife even harder, when the girl's eyes slightly opened.

"Hurry!" the mother screamed.  
Now, the girl was wide awake, saw Sam, and let out a startled scream. Zelina bit her lip, not wanting to watch as Sam began lunging for Lilith.

She waited for the scream, but it never came. Instead she heard the voice of Dean say, "It's not her!

The girl was breathing fast and heavily from what Zelina could tell and that didn't seem very demony. Zelina looked over to find Ruby had enetered the room most likely when Dean did.

The girl started to whimper and cry for her mom.  
"Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's ok." The mom said comforting the girl obviously relieved that the thing that had her daughter was gone.  
After the mother gathered the girl up everyone headed down the stairs quickly.  
"Alright, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement." Dean told the woman as she joined her husband downstairs.  
"Well, I hate to be a told you so" Ruby said rolling her eyes.  
"Alright Ruby, where is she?" Sam asked passing the room.  
"I don't know." Zelina could see the frustration on Sam's face.  
They then entered the living room.  
"Could she get past the sprinklers?" Zelina asked Ruby worriedly.  
"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water." She replied sarcastically.  
"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?"  
She looks at Sam questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

'This doesn't seem right shouldn't she know what Sam is talking about' Callisto asked Zelina opening up the link.

'It is suspicious'  
"To save Dean… What do you need me to do?" Sam said on the point of breaking  
Dean grabbed Sam from behind, trying to turn him around to face him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.  
Sam pulled loose from Dean.  
"Just shut up for a second." He yelled at Dean and turned back towards Ruby.  
"Ruby!" he said pleading. It broke Zelina's heart to see Sam reduce to this but she knew it would be the same for her if it was Cal.  
"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time." She exclaimed exasperatedly.  
"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it." He begged.  
Dean came up behind him again, grabbing him.  
"Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!" Sam yelled angrily.  
"Yes, you are!" Dean told him forcing Sam to hold his gaze."Yes, you are." He repeated again calmer.  
Sam just stared at him and Callisto felt the pain she tried so hard avoid come onto her. While Zelina began to tear apart on the inside, from the pain in both Sam and Callisto's faces.  
"I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you." Dean whispered  
Sam looked away for a second, tears building in his eyes, and for the first time she saw her sister begin to break down from her calm exterior as she began to tear up as well.  
"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked on the verge of tears.  
"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. My girl..." Dean then looked over to Callisto with a pained expression then continued. "Sam, remember what dad taught you... ok?"  
Sam nodded, holding his tears back.

"And remember what I taught you."  
As tears built in Dean's eyes he walked over to Callisto and took her face in his hand forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry I put you threw this, the one thing you tried to avoid by leaving." "I should have been there for you this past year Dean instead I was a coward… I could have saved you." She spat angrily at herself.

"Hey it's not your fault no one could have saved me." He whispered, a tear finding its way down his cheek. He then placed a small kiss on her forehead and held her close. While still holding onto her he looked towards Zelina who had made her way to Sam's side and choked, "Take care of your sister and Sammy for me Z don't let them do anything stupid." Zelina just nodded her head as tears came tumbling down her face.

As they heard the grandfather clock tick and then begin to strike midnight. Dean looked over at it, and then looked over at Sam, who was also watching the grandfather clock as it chimed. He turned his head, tears spilling down his cheeks, and looked back at Dean. Dean gave him a little smile as he tried to keep himself calm and hold back his tears.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." She said somewhat sympathetic.  
Dean's face then fell as he turned around to look off at certain area. Sam looked at him and then looked in the same direction understanding that something was wrong.  
"Hellhound." Dean murmured.  
"Where?" Callisto and Sam asked at the same time.  
"There." He replied softly motioning with his head. As it began to move, Dean bolted out of the room, followed by the others, and the hellhound quickly behind them. They ran into another room and closed the doors fast in the face of the hellhound.  
Dean took out the bag with goofer dust as Callisto, Sam, and Ruby stood against the doors, holding it shut while the hellhound was pounding to get in. Dean ran over and threw himself down at the floor by the door and frantically started pouring out the dust. The pounding suddenly stopped and for a second they all freeze, then Dean remembered the window and pours out the dust on the windowsill.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby said rushed as they all tried to keep the hellhounds at bay.  
Sam looked at her, a bit confused.  
"What?"  
"Come on! That dust won't last forever."  
Dean turned around and looked at them from behind. After a few seconds Sam took out the knife, about to hand it to Ruby.  
" Wait!" Dean exclaimed before Sam could give it to her. Sam then faced Dean questionably  
"You wanna die?" She yelled giving Sam a look.  
"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean said looking closely at Ruby's face.  
Sam turned back to Ruby who, without touching him, flung him hard up against the wall, pinning him. He droped the knife and it fell to the floor. She then hit Dean (without touching him) flinging him on top of the table, pinning him down against the cold wood surface. Dean grunted as he held up his head so he could look at Ruby. Callisto and Zelina then started to charge when Ruby just threw the both of them into the wall pinning them as well.  
"How long you been in her?" Dean groaned trying to get up from the table.  
Ruby's entire facial expression changed becoming more childlike and her eyes flashed white.  
"Not long." She teased  
She looked down at her body as she spoke.  
"But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." She said creepily in a childlike manner.  
"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked strained. .  
"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith said smiling.  
"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me." Dean said replied trying hard to ignore the pain.  
After a minute she snapped her head to Sam, who looked over at her. She started walking slowly towards him.  
"Lilith" Sam hissed  
Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time.  
She grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will she gave him a kiss and Zelina started shouting profanities,

"Get off of him Bitch."She said thrashing trying to get free.  
"Your lips are soft." She mocked.  
Sam moved his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand.  
"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go" Sam begged with Lilith.  
"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." she giggled childishly.  
"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean growled from the table.  
"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She ridiculed.  
Dean was clearly in pain on the table, trying to hold himself up against her restraint. Lilith suddenly moved from Sam, as she looked at Dean, walking over to the door. Dean followed her with his eyes. She grabbed hold of the door handle and while looking at Dean exclaiming, "Sick 'em, boy."  
Sam snaps his head to Dean at this and Dean looks over at him and Callisto, and then at the door. Lilith opens the door and the goofer dust blows away as the hellhound attack him. Lilith just laughed and smiled. Then suddenly the hound grabs him by his legs and pulls him down as he screams. It begins to rip him as Sam and the girls strained against the wall trying to get free.  
"No! Stop!" Sam yelled. Callisto then began to thrash more violently yelling and screaming.  
Lilith just looks over at Sam and then down at Dean who struggled on the floor. The hound already slashed his right leg and was now attacking his chest as he screamed in pain. He turned over to his stomach.  
"STOP IT!" Zelina yells joining in on Callisto's and Sam's cries.  
Lilith just watched with a little smile on her face, as the hound slashed Dean on his back and his shoulder.  
"No!" Callsito continued to scream.  
He flipped over and it slashed him over his chest, blood gushing out. They all just watched in horror.  
"No. Stop it." Sam yelled again.  
Dean was fighting with his last breathes now.  
The blood poured out of Dean's chest and he was no longer screaming, but not dead yet.  
"NO!" Sam choked  
Lilith just smiled at Sam.  
"Yes." She mocked.  
She held out her hand and suddenly white light erupted from it. As it built up Sam and the girls turned their heads, eyes closed. Suddenly her white light was retracted, her eyes were still white, but slowly they began turning back to normal. She looked confused and shocked. Sam landed on the floor, huddled in a corner next to a cabinet the girls joining him on the ground, holding his hands up in front of his face. When he noticed nothing happened and the light was gone he slowly brought down his hands, looking up at her and rose up to a standing position. She looked at the floor, afraid. She held out her hand and looked at him.  
"Back." She stutters panicked.  
Sam took a breath and started walking towards her.  
"I said, back." she repeated worried.  
Sam, with a determined look on his face, bent down and picked up Ruby's knife. Lilith looked frightened, as he just looks determined.  
"I don't think so." He said walking closer.  
He pulls back his hand, and went to stab her but suddenly black smoke exits her body as she screamed. When it was over Callisto rushed to Dean's body holding him in her arm as she cried. Sam looked down on him breathing heavily. With tears building up quickly Sam slowly walks over to Dean and Callisto. He begian to cry as he bent down next to them. Zelina then came up beside him trying to comfort him while watching her sister die away slowly.  
"No... No.. Dean..." Sam cried grabbing his brother's hand.

As Zelina and Sam walked into the hotel, Sam went straight to a chair by the window and sat down. He took a deep sigh, and buried his face in his hands. Zelina shut the door and stood there biting her lip.

She was never going to forgive herself.

Just when Sam needed her the most, she was going to leave him.  
Just like that.  
It was going to break her heart, but she had to do this.

For Callitso.

"Sam?" she said quietly, making her way calmly across the room. Sam looked up from his hands, and sent her a half a smile. She bit her lip even harder. She could feel the tears beginning to build up.

"What is it?" Sam asked, turning his body to face her.

All it took was for Sam to look into Zelina's eyes, and the tears began to pour down her face.

"Z," Sam whispered, and abruptly stood and walked over to her. "It's going to be okay," he said. Sam used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"No...No it's not," Zelina said, shaking her head. Sam pulled her into a hug, and tried to soothe her, but nothing could possibly soothe her.

"Yes it will be," Sam choked; it was now Sam trying to hold back the tears.

Zelina pulled back from Sam's embrace. She was going to miss that. Sam looked at her with confusion.

"I'm leaving Sam," she whispered. "Cal and I are leaving. We don't know if we will be coming back."

"You can't be serious," Sam asked, giving off a light laugh.

"Zelina took a step back, and shook her head, "Cal can't stay here...she needs me."

"And I need you!" he shouted. Now, tears were coming from his eyes. Zelina felt her heart beginning to break.

"You have Bobby," she said, taking a step to him, but he shook his head and took an equivalent step back.

"Don't even give me that shit Zelina!"

She couldn't take it anymore. If she stayed any longer, she was going to stay with Sam for good.

"Goodbye Sam," she said softly, and began to walk across the room. She was just to the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she felt being turned around. Sam looked at her that caused her heart to beat a thousand times faster.

"I'll wait for you, when Cal gets over this, and you can come back, I'll be here for you," he said softly. Before Zelina could say anything, she felt Sam's lips crash on hers. He kissed her with such passion, that Zelina began to feel weak at the knees. She had to stop now, and although a piece of her died when she pulled away. She said, "I love you Sam Winchester."

She walked out of the door and out of Sam's life.

As Callisto threw the rest of their things into the car she looked up to see Zelina and Sophia walking towards her.

"You don't have to come Z. Sam needs you here." She said as they got into their car and started up the engine. Callisto could see how hard this was for Zelina and she didn't want her sister to make the mistake she made leaving the person she loved.

"Right now you need me more." Zelina said looking towards her twin.

Callisto just nodded and began driving.

"So where are we headed?" Sophie asked poking her head out between the driver and passenger seats.

"You are going to Roswell, New Mexico and staying with your cousin Chloe. After her dad died when Demitri took over her mom decided they needed a new start and you'll be safe there with them." Callisto said sternly.

"What you can't just drop me off somewhere this is my fight now too!" Sophie spat.

Callisto understood why her sister was mad but after everything she couldn't risk losing anyone else, if she could she would send Z there right along with her, but she knew her sister would only follow her.

"Listen Soph you're a teenage girl you need to go to high school and when you graduate then you can trek all over the world hunting but until then we are your guardians and you're going to Roswell end of story." Callisto answered keeping her eyes forward.

"What will you be doing?" Sophie asked apparently giving into her sister's will.

"Z and I will be hunting down Lilith. I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do" she stated calmly. Zelina sighed she had the feeling that their journey was just beginning and little did Sophie know but hers was too.


	27. The Sequel

Hey guys ZelCal09 here this part of our story may be done but watch for our sequels the first is Sophia's story which is a cross with Roswell but you don't have to watch the series to get it because we are starting in ep one and getting rid of the lead girl which neither of us can stand. Also we will be picking back up with Zelina and Callisto so watch for that as well as our new Smallville story which will be later this year. Thanks for sticking with us this long we hope you continue by reading our spinoff and sequal.

Love,

ZelCal09

P.S. Please don't forget to review and don't be afraid to send us your thoughts and ideas.


End file.
